


Celebrations and Secrets

by animefan021513



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Battle, Best Friends, Epic Battles, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Evil Morgana (Merlin), Fluff, Friendship, Gen, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Magic, Magic Revealed, Magical Bond, Male Friendship, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Platonic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soul-Searching, Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan021513/pseuds/animefan021513
Summary: King Arthur is holding a celebration to honor his father's birthday, when Morgana attacks, and strikes Merlin with an enchanted blade that only Emrys and his magic can pull out otherwise...Arthur dies. What will be revealed after they have been forced to flee Camelot? How will they find out who Emrys is? What will happen when Kilgharrah shows up? Will Merlin and Arthur still be friends afterwards? Read and find out!





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Serving boy!" I heard one of our guests call out, and I found his tone to be irritated and demanding. So, I looked to who he was speaking to and it was Merlin.

"Yes?" Merlin answered with a fake smile, I decided to silently wait and watch to see what would happen.

"Take these up to my chambers and have them properly washed, oh and polish my armor and sharpen my sword."

I had already asked Merlin to do all of that for me today. "Excuse me, Lord Harlow was it? You're fairly new to Camelot are you not?"

"Ah, King Arthur! Why...yes I am and you have such a wonderful kingdom so far."

"Thank you, but as it is...you  _are_  new here, so let me introduce you to my personal manservant, Merlin. He has already been tasked with his orders for today, but I know just the servant for a man of your stature. GEORGE!" About twenty seconds later George showed up ready to serve.

"Yes, Sire?"

I smiled and looked at Merlin briefly who wore a small grin of his own. "This is Lord Harlow. You are to give him whatever he needs. I'm sure he will appreciate your expertise."

"Ah, very well. What would you have of me Lord Harlow?"

"Well, um...I need these brought up to my room, they need a proper wash, I need my armor polished and my sword sharpened."

"Very well, right away. Would you like me to show you where you'll be staying as well?"

"Yes, I would."

Once they walked away I turned back to Merlin who was grinning like a fool. "Well, aren't you popular today? That has to be the third noble to request your services with something."

"I guess I have one of those faces. Remind me again what this feast is for?"

"It's to honor my Father. Today would've been his birthday."

"Ah, I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry? It's not like you killed him." He nodded his head and for some reason something immediately caught his attention at the gate. I rose an eyebrow at him and this curious sight. "Merlin, is everything alright?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I thought I saw something. Never mind, I finished everything you've asked."

"Everything? It's not even mid-day yet."

"I know. So, what now?"

"Now, we have to make sure that Gwen's little surprise to the servants holds well."

"Surprise?" I heard the confusion in his voice which let me know that Gwen kept her word in not telling Merlin about what the servants would be allowed to do tonight.

"Yes a surprise. However, we both need to see her to make sure it's holding well."

"Alright then."

Once we made it to the seamstress I could practically hear the added confusion merlin had on his face. "Hello, Sarah."

"Ah, hello again, Sire." She smiled at me and I nodded.

"Is everything ready for tonight?"

"I have my best girls working on the last few outfits for the men and then everything should be good to go."

"Outifts?"

"Yes, Merlin, and you get one as well. Yours will be different though...wait...has no one told you?"

"No." I interrupted quickly. "It was meant to be a surprise...for all the servants, but Merlin finished his tasks too quickly."

"Ah...I see. Well, no harm in telling him now."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and gave a heavy sigh. "Right, well, Merlin...tonight we are not only holding a feast we are having a bit of masquerade party. Do you know what that is?"

"Not...completely..."

"Of course...well, a masquerade is where everyone dresses up and wears masks. I believe it will be a first for Camelot but it should be interesting. It is an opertunity for everyone to be equal regardless of rank or status. You will be dressed up as well. Gaius gave us your measurements and we gave them to the seamstress."

"Wow...how..." I could tell he was a bit shocked and I expected that but this a better a reaction than I thought I would get. "How did you come up with the idea?"

"You, actually, and Gwen might have helped...a lot." I beamed with a sort of pride as he had to hold himself up against a wall. I don't know why he's reacting like this but it's a good reaction.

"Me?"

"Are you deaf? Yes, you."

"What about me?"

"I don't think I can recall a time where you ever addressed me as you're supposed to without there being dripping sarcasm, or immense concern about something. All the other times you treat me as if I'm your equal which is quite frankly ridiculous, but it had me thinking...What would happen if I did that for everyone else?"

"What about the noble's feast, and their cups needing refilling?"

"We are going to gather all of the servants and ask who wishes to attend and who wish to serve. Those who wish to serve will do so, but they will still wear their outfits being made. The noblemen have brought their own outfits but we had to have some made for the servants and knights who didn't have any such attire."

"That's wonderful!"

"I thought you might say that." I laughed. Gwen truly had a great idea. I had presented it all to her and she came up with all of this. Even Merlin looks excited.

"But, what about all the people? There are an awful lot of servants between Camelot and the other noblemen"

"The dancing and festivities will not be held in the banquet hall tonight. It will be held out in the courtyard and parts of the lower town if necessary."

He let out a joyful laugh and he still held the look of astonishment at the news. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing." I said simply. "I know this celebration is to celebrate my father's would have been birthday and that this is not how he would've done things in the slightest but I believe it will be interesting. Our work is done for the day, well, unless you want to join me for a short hunt to get more food just in case."

"Um, yeah sure!"

"Alright then. Maybe you can actually kill something today."

"Um...Gwen...what has gotten into Arthur?"

"Hey, I'm perfectly fine!" I shout.

"I don't quite know myself but I'm enjoying it while it lasts. You shouldn't turn your nose at something that you should be grateful for. I wish I had this opportunity back when I was a serving girl."

"Well, just let me know when the two of you are done talking and then Merlin and I will be on our way to hunt for more food for the feast tonight."

"Sorry to keep the two of you." Gwen said as her words were laced with sarcasm. "You two be safe."

"When aren't we?" Merlin grinned as he made his way to the horses.

"Would you like a list?" She shouted back as we distanced ourselves. I couldn't help but chuckle a little at her words.

**_ oOoOoOoOo _ **

We made it to the middle of the forest and on our way I managed to kill two rabbits and a deer. "Surely we have enough now." Merlin huffed as he was carrying the fish he decided to go catch. He's a better fisher than hunter. He can't catch one wild animal but he can fish up a dozen fish from a busy stream.

"Yes, this should do nicely, let's head back. We've been out here for what must've been two or three hours. The decorations should be done by now."

"Decorations?"

"Of course, Merlin. We had to decorate the courtyard and the lower town for the feast that  _is_  being held  _outside._ "

"Right..." Something got his attention again just like it did earlier. "Sire, we're being watched." This version of him calling me Sire was coated in concern and he seemed ready to fight although I've never seen him even try.

I heard a few twigs breaking and my attention was caught in the same direction he was looking. "Show yourself!" I shout with my hand ready at the hilt.

"Hello, my name is Jacus."

I looked at the back of his right hand and noticed a druid marking. "You're a druid."

"Aye, that I am, and you are a king of Camelot."

"What do you want from us?" Merlin questioned and Jacus seemed to step back slightly.

"Nothing at all."

"Then why are you following us?" Merlin questioned as he got off his horse, and I followed him. This attitude was strange even for Merlin. "You were first behind the smith's forge, then you were at the castle gates, and now you're here. why are you following us?"

"I'm not following both of you...just you." He pointed at Merlin and I found myself completely confused.

"Why are you following  _me_?"

"I was told to deliver this to you. I was told there is a spell on it, casted by my clan's leader. Only two people are allowed to read it. That two being the two of you. However, I was still told I had to deliver it to you and only you and that the spell would only activate after you read it. There is also a warning I must give you...Morgana is on the move again and my leader suspects that she will come after the throne once again."

"Druids don't want Morgana on the throne?"

"No, we do not. She is not worthy of it and she is twisted and evil."

"Then who would  _you_  want to seat the throne?" I asked knowing it wouldn't matter whatever he said.

"Honestly, Emrys, but he is your protector so that wouldn't work. You have also proven to be a great king so far."

"Who...who is Emrys?" I asked as I was suddenly intrigued by his strange answer.

He glanced between the two of us and smiled mischievously. "It is not for me to say completely, but he is highly revered and respected amongst those with magic or connections to the old religion. You could say we treat him as anyone would a king, though...he doesn't like it." He laughed lightly and sighed a little. "But, I have already said too much. I was given my orders and I have followed through with them. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go help my clan."

"Hold a moment...help them with what? Who  _exactly_ is Emrys?"

"Emrys may be your protector but my clan leader suspects that there will be a great many sorcerers hidden at your feast tonight. We will be there to...help. We will not harm your people You have my word, but we will be hidden as well. Only Emrys will know where we are among other druids, and he will no doubt be hidden himself amongst your crowd of masks."

"What makes you think there would be sorcerers at the feast and that this Emrys person would protect me?"

"I can not speak anymore of Emrys, but we know of the sorcerers because we had seen Saxons two days ago and we were already on our way to Camelot and with them were already at least ten sorcerers practicing their target practice. My wife casted an invisibility spell over our entire group and we moved on. I have to go now, and I will see you soon." He said an incantation and from his toes to his head he turned invisible and ran away.

"Um...Merlin, what do you make of all this?" I looked at him as he held the small scroll in his hands and he seemed so much paler than normal. It was like all of the life was just drained from him. "Merlin?"

"I um..." He shook his head and some color returned as he looked back at the scroll once more before getting back on his horse. "I think we should heed his warning. If there are that many sorcerers coming to Camelot, we need to be ready and have all the help we can get."

"But they are druids!"

"Yes, and they can help. They are a peaceful people, and he said he was on your side."

"I know they are a peaceful people but you heard what he said. He's on the side of this Emrys person who is apparently some King of all magic users."

"Arthur, he's already seen them...which means he can help get rid of them."

I sighed in irritation as I realized I have few options in this argument. "What do you think he'll do after he gets rid of the sorcerers?"

"I believe he'll go back to his people."

"Have you met many druids?"

"I...no...not many, but I know they are a peaceful people and they have their ways. If they want to help...especially when the enemy will be invisible..."

"Fine, but no one is to know about this. It seems I have no other choice...if this ends badly I will blame you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh good the two of you are back. You were gone for quite some time and I see that you have quite the catch." Gwen greeted us at the gate with a wide smile, causing me to smile back.

"Merlin as the most. He fished by himself while I hunted."

"Anything else happen?"

"No." I lied, but I didn't know what else to say considering she is so joyful.

"Well, that's good. Come, look at the decorations! Even some of the visiting servants helped."

We followed her into the lower town and there were torches alongside the pillars and houses with a string if different colored flags. Just outside of every other home there was a stall for food, wares, and other things. "Arthur this seems a bit much for a feast...on your father's would have been birthday..."

I looked at Merlin and normally he would actually be right, but I didn't want to be a depressed king on my father's would've been birthday. I wanted the people in my kingdom to be happy, and the decorations were very beautiful. "Isn't it interesting..."

"What, Gwen?" Merlin asked as he still looked at all the colorful decorations.

"Well, that today would've been Uther's birthday as well as the anniversary of Camelot." With that comment I instantly felt like an idiot. No wonder why she was letting it go all out...I had forgotten that.

"Really? I had no idea!" He answered with a strange bout of excitemnt that I found annoying.

"Merlin, it's nearly time for the servants to gather together come on."

Merlin followed me into the throne room along with the nobles and all of the other servants. I went to the throne and stood in front of it with Merlin off to the side. "On this special occasion, My wife and I have decided that a special opportunity shall be granted to those who have served us loyally and without complaint. This is an opportunity for the servants and others in their positions. We have had the seamstress and her team working for a full two months on this..."

Gwen smiled and continued where I had purposefully left off. "Will all of the servants please move to the right side of the room and all of the noblemen behind my throne." Once everyone did as she asked I couldn't help but smile. All of the servants looked so intrigued and confused. "Alright, you should all know that the seamstress and her team have made each and everyone of you an outfit for the festivities tonight. You all also get your own masks at the masquerade. You will be treated as equals tonight, that is...unless you wish to simply serve the nobles tonight in which you will be paid triple your usual wages that you would normally get in a weeks time...for tonight. That way no matter what you choose you gain something out of it and will not be treated lesser for it. Will those who wish to attend the festivities please move to the left side of the room!"

Most of the servants, not only from my kingdom but from the other kingdoms as well hurried to the left side of the room as they buzzed and chattered with excitement, but to my surprise there still remained at least fifteen servants from all kingdoms but only one from mine. "Merlin, do you not wish to enjoy the festivities tonight?" I asked carefully.

"Oh, you know me, Sire. I'm happy to serve you." He gave me a smile that we commonly shared when we held a silent understanding with each other.

"Thank you, Merlin. Now, for the servants who do not wish to attend you will still be dressed as royalty and treated as such until you are called upon by your rightful kings or queens. Those who will be serving will have a small symbol of their kingdom's crest embedded onto their masks." The servants behind Merlin had dropped their jaws and smiled from ear to ear and then began chatting amongst themselves. "Sarah, you may come in now."

"Thank you, Sire." She bowed and smiled at all of the servants. "The women and young girls come with me, The men and boys go with my husband. We'll see that not even you will be able to recognize yourselves. That means you too Merlin. The queen gave us special instructions on you."

"WHAT!?"

"Come on then." She grinned and gave a bow to me and my wife before walking away.

"Wait I thought I'm supposed to go with the other men."

"Like I said, the queen told me to do this. Come on."

I laughed as I watched Sarah drag Merlin away but then a question occurred to me. "Guenivere...what  _did_  you ask her to do?"

"I asked her to make him look like a disguised prince."

I chuckled lightly as I looked up at her, "Why?"

"Why not? He has prince like qualities. He may be clumsy and loud sometimes, but he's also kind hearted, brave, patient, and is never afraid to treat you like he is  _your_  equal. Besides I think it'll be amusing to see how many women will ask him for a dance."

"Merlin dancing...yup that  _will_  be amusing."

"He's actually rather good you know."

"No, I don't know. How would  _you_  know?" I questioned with a risen brow.

"It was some down time and he helped me learn how to dance before we were together."

"Hmm..."

"Oh stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"That look!" She furrowed her brows at me and I furrowed mine right back when I suddenly realizrealized they were already there.

"Oh...but still... _he_ taught  _you_  how to  _dance?_ "

"Yes, and you should be grateful for it. I kept stepping on his toes. I know a lot about being a black smith but Merlin knows how to dance. I guess it was a way to repay me for helping him in his first few weeks as  _your_  servant."

"I seem to remember him getting so much better over night."

"Here he is my lady." Sarah walked in next to a man I didn't recognize, dressed in fine clothing. The mask was silver mixed with hints of blue, the coat was blue lined with intricate golden embroidery, the shirt was a long sleeved black shirt with a blue and golden vest that buttoned up at the middle, the pants were black like the shirt with black embroidery hidden on the sides, and finally black boots that had Silver rims at the top. "Does this look like what you wanted My lady?"

"It looks perfect Sarah. How do you feel, Merlin?"

"Wait, that can't be Merlin!"

The man grinned mischievously and took his mask off to reveal it was indeed Merlin, and I was left dumbfounded as his smile grew wider. He turned his gaze to my wife and began to answer her question. "It's comfortable but I feel slightly out of place wearing this. Why do you want me to look like a prince?"

"Do you not like it?"

"No, I like it, it's just...I'm Arthur's Servant...not a prince or a king or even a knight."

"Well, tonight you are. Tonight is a chance for everyone to be equals, you included. Have some fun Merlin. I feel Arthur has over worked you."

"I'm right here you know..." I tried to remind her.

"Hmm, oh yes. I know. Anyway, Merlin, enjoy yourself  _while_  you serve Arthur. I know that's why you stayed on the right side of the room. Honestly, you never take a day off do you?"

"No, I'd get bored." He smiled and bowed at us just before placing his mask back on his face. "King Arthur, Queen Guenevier, shall we go enjoy the festivities?"

_'Wow, that really was almost like royalty.'_ I nod my head and take Gwen's hand as we leave the throne room and make our way to the court yard.

Once we made it to the courtyard I looked around at the marvel of it all. There were flags of neighboring kingdoms, torches lit perfectly along the edges, there was beautiful music with many people dancing, and large tables of food. Looking further, you really couldn't tell who was a servant or a noble. It looked interesting and compelling. "Shouldn't the two of you be wearing masks as well...and a costume?" Merlin questioned as he walked behind us.

I looked at Gwen curiously, "Should we?"

"I have masks for us. Here let me put yours on for you." She briefly showed me a red mask with intricate gold markings, and then she put hers on that was purple with gold markings that matched mine. "We will be the ones noticed, but that's okay."

"You knew I wouldn't want to dress up didn't you?"

"Of course, come...let's enjoy the feast and music."


	3. Chapter 3

I was about to be finished with my plate and ready to go dance with my wife when Merlin came over. "Sire..." He rose his eyebrows at me and I narrowed mine at him.

"Merlin, what is it?"

"Do you remember Jacus from earlier today?" He whispered, and my eyes went wide with understanding.

I leaned over to Gwen and told her that there was someone that Merlin wanted to introduce me to and she believed it. So, I followed Merlin to the side of the steps that led to the inside of the castle and there was a man wearing a mask that seemed to mimic a dark brown leaf which almost blended into his hair color. He was also wearing a dark green short sleeved shirt, light green vest with light brown embroidery, dark brown pants and black boots. He noticed me and bowed slightly. "Hello, young Pendragon."

"Jacus..." I replied simply, not knowing what else to say to a druid who just waltzed into a festival where most if not everyone would see him executed for just existing.

"I have a few of my people here with me tonight and don't worry, I will keep to my word. No innocents will be harmed by the druids. However..."

"The other sorcerers are here aren't they?" I questioned with a heavy sigh. He answered me with a simple nod and I looked around at my guests and I have to agree that there were definitely more people than there should've been but I can't tell by how much. "Do you know how many?"

"No, Sire. At best I can guess there are at least four here with us in the court yard and at least two in the lower town."

I looked back at Jacus who was seemingly ready for me to ask more questions and then I turned my gaze at Merlin, and I noticed that he hadn't said anything since we met up with him. "Merlin, you alright?"

"Yes, it's just that...Jacus, how do you know there are that many enemy sorcerers if everyone is wearing masks?"

"Because, unfortunately the ones I've mentioned are druids who seem to be enchanted somehow by Morgana."

"Wait...how do you know they are druids?"

"I could hear them...in my mind."

"Can all druids do this?"

"No. Only Emrys can communicate like this with all of us."

"That name again. Are you sure you can't tell me more?"

"Not about Emrys. All things reveal themselves in time...now, what would you like to do about the sorcerers?"

"Have you heard them...think...about why they're here?" I questioned, still finding it a bit awkward that he can read minds.

"They were sent here under Morgana's orders to help 'retake' the throne."

"Of course they are, and I don't suppose they talked about how many saxons there were did they?"

"No, Sire."

"Fine...um...I don't know a whole lot about your people so could you tell me how many your brought with you and if they have any specialties in anything?"

"Gladly, young Pendragon. There are five of us here in the courtyard and four in the lower town. The five here in the courtyard are my self, my wife, our clan leader, and my two sisters. In the lower town we have the clan leader's children. Three grown men and a young woman. we all master in a special area of magic; Myself, I am a master of illusion magic, My wife is a master in both fire magic and enchantments, our clan leader masters in protection and earth magic, my two sisters are both healers."

"What about your clan leader's children?" I asked with wide eyes, astonished at all the areas of magic I never knew there were.

"The three boys, John, Mikial, and Arond all use protection magic as well as illusion magic and while her daughter Iriah knows little healing magic, she is the best scout we have, and she is an expert with a bow."

"Wait, you mean you all actually use bows and swords?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't we?"

"Um, never mind...so...that was a lot more than what I knew yesterday."

"I believe it was time for you to know. It feels like destiny has chosen it to be time you knew this."

"Destiny?"

"Yes, destiny. Now, it's up to you, Arthur Pendragon. Will you accept our help with your sorcerer problem?"

"What will you do after this is all done?"

"If everything goes well and we drive them away we will go back to our camp and move on until our clan leader says other wise."

"Really, just like that, you'll leave?"

"Yes, if everything goes well, and until it does go well you're stuck with us."

"What about this Emrys person you're talking about?"

"What about him?"

"Well, if you treat him like a king does that mean you do as he says? Is his word above your clan leader's?"

"You ask a lot of questions about those with magic, despite being a Pendragon."

"Well, I have both sorcerers sent from Morgana and druids in not only my kingdom at the moment, but in the courtyard and lower town surrounded by nobles. I think today can be a day to ask questions."

He laughed and nodded his head as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Fair point, but I already told you I can't tell you anything else about Emrys."

"Did he ask you not to tell me anything about him?"

"Many times." He smiled up at me, eyes focused.

"Are you afraid of him?"

"No, but I do respect him and why he wouldn't want you to know. Now, my turn to ask a question...why the sudden interest in him?"

"I know next to nothing about a man who is treated like a king of all magic users, and who is supposedly my protector. That's a dangerous sorcerer, and an untrustworthy man!"

"Hmm...Well, regardless, you have no hope of changing destiny at the moment. Both of you are stubborn fools. So, about the problem? I'm surprised they haven't done anything yet."

I looked above him and noticed the festivities were still going on and they were all still enjoying it and dancing. "That  _is_  rather strange...Merlin, what do you think we should do? We can't start a panic, otherwise that's a perfect opportunity for Morgana's forces to attack."

"You're asking me?" He stepped back in shock seemingly a lot paler than usual.

"Yes...Merlin, are you alright? You've been acting strange lately."

"Just tired, Sire." He said narrowing his eyes at me before he turned his gaze back out to the guests. "We should find the nobles we are most familiar with and alert them of the danger, but to not act before we need them to."

"Why the ones we are most familiar with? Any of the nobles should do?"

"There are at least three nobles I personally don't recognize and I've been to every Melee and every feast you've been to. I wouldn't be able to guess if they are allied with Morgana or if they are allied with those who are allied with her."

"You actually make a fair point. So who all do we absolutely know?"

"Right now only the king of Mercia and Queen Annis."

"Surely we invited more allies than that!"

"We did but they didn't show. I don't know why."

"Very well. The two of you, come with me. We'll warn them together, and let them know that a select few know of what the situation is."

We warned The king of Mercia he understood and he subtly alerted his own knights in such a way that no one would've been able to tell it was anything but a normal conversation. After that we made it to who I recognized to be Queen Annis I politely cleared my throat. "Queen Annis?" I asked and she turned around and smiled as she removed her mask.

"King Arthur? You did well facing my champion, and you've done exceptionally well on this party of yours."

"Apparently not as exceptional as I would like, your majesty." I replied with a low bow of my head.

"What do you mean?" She questioned as she practically stared daggers into my soul.

"I would like you to meet a man by the name of Jacus. He has alerted me to a threat that is in the middle of the festivities."

She smiled at me and for some reason I felt an inkling of confusion and like I had been made a fool. "Good to see you again, Jacus."

"You as well, Queen Annis." I looked over to Jacus and he was giving a dramatic bow.

"Are you aware that he is a druid?"

My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped slightly as I quickly looked around to make sure no one heard it. "Yes, and even if I wasn't, why would you ask me something like that knowing the law here in Camelot?"

"You are different from your father. Where Morgana is cut from the same cloth, you have made yourself a careful knife that is slowly tearing at the fabric of your royal blood line. Now, what is this threat of Morgana's?"

"She apparently has manipulated a few druid sorcerers and disguised them into my own party and we don't know how many non druids there are, but they're here and they mean to attack during the party. I will subtly alert my best knights of the danger and Jacus already has a few of his own people here, all we need to do is wait for an attack."

"If you wait for an attack you wait for the possibility of either someone from your kingdom getting hurt or possibly killed...or that happening to someone from a neighboring kingdom that you invited here. It would do you know good to wait for an attack. There will be casualties, yes, but you should not  _wait_  for one."

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration and desperation before I calmed my breathing and looked back up at her. "Then what do you suggest?"

"I suggest an illusion of sorts."

"Wait...hold on...I thought you were against magic." Merlin spouted out in what seemed to be a form of curiosity and caution, though I know not why.

"Ah, the fool. Good to see you again, and yes, I am against magic, however, I am not against the druids. They have proven in my kingdom to be useful as well as peaceful. Now, as I was saying, an illusion of sorts...Jacus, can you make an illusion of you getting hit by something magical and violent?"

"Aye, I can do that. Scared my wife nearly to death with something like that...the clan leader punished me after that. She gets more creative the angrier she gets."

"Alright, do that. Merlin, go with Jacus to alert his clan members of the plan so that they don't react rashly."

"Um...Arthur?" Merlin asked as he looked back and forth between me and Queen Annis.

"Do as she asks, Merlin. I'll let Gwen know." Once he ran off I let out a breath of air I hadn't realized I was holding until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"No need. I heard about it from one of Lord Bayard's knights who happened to be next to me at the time."

"Great that makes this simple." Queen Annis beamed. "Now, while they are gone I need the two of you to alert your best and most trusted knights of what's to happen. It is highly likely that after the illusion of an attack is made, the rest will think their orders have been to attack then and there and the rest will try and follow suit. This way, you can alert as many able body men as possible and there are fewer casualties."

"Thank you, Queen Annis! What will you do?"

"Me? I will alert my people. Even my servants are considered able body men. Good luck young king. It has been a wonderful festival." She bowed and made her way through the crowds in search of her own people, while Gwen and I made it to ours.


	4. Chapter 4

The last knight I told of the danger was Gwaine, and he calmly put himself into position, and so far I have told Gwaine, Percival, Leon, and Elyan.

"Arthur, we've told his people of the plan." Merlin looked up at me seemingly out of breath.

"Good, I just told the knights of the round table."

"That's great, do you want to start the plan now?"

"Well, yes but where is Jacus?"

Merlin smiled and his body began to morph into a different person. "I'm right here Sire."

"Where the hell is Merlin?" I asked growing impatient and uncomfortable as I  _allow_  magic to be used in my kingdom.

"He's safe, he's with our clan leader. We discussed it amongst ourselves, and it would do no one any good if it looked like a druid got attacked, but if your servant was to be attacked it would certainly show to be a direct hit at you. So, I am going to make the illusion...of me being Merlin."

"Your powers are frightening, you know that right?"

"So I've been told." He replied as he morphed back into Merlin's appearance. Thankfully everyone else was focused on the entertainers we invited, and they were just getting to the height of their performance.

I watched him walk into the middle of the crowd that was watching the performance and there weren't that many surrounding him which was good. Then suddenly, I noticed a fireball come from somewhere off to the side and it hit him.  _'It's just an illusion. It's not really Merlin, it's just an illusion.'_  Everyone started screaming and running towards the gates and they were being guided by my knights who were now officially dressed in their armor. The enemy sorcerers started wielding magic in their hands as they went after innocents and nobles.

I ran to where Jacus seemingly fell and he wasn't there. "You coming, young Pendragon?"

"Jacus! So it was an illusion after all!"

"Why, Sire...I never knew you cared." Jacus morphed into Merlin's image and another Merlin came to his side and morphed into Jacus.

"I'm getting really tired of this...which one of you is the real Merlin."

"I am." 'Merlin' Said.

"He is." 'Jacus' confirmed.

"He's Merlin?" I questioned cautiously just to make sure.

"Yes!" They both answered with what seemed like mild irritation.

"We couldn't have a Merlin watching the performance  _and_ a Merlin talking to my wife. We had to 'switch' in a way, now lets defeat our enemies shall we? Will you accept that magic is here to help you?"

"For now, only because I have no choice! There are druids fighting against me after all, and it has been proven I know next to nothing about your people and the magic they wield."

"Camelot is our home for right now, we will help defend it."

"I hope you're right. Merlin come with me, Morgana has to be somewhere here or just outside the castle."

"And I highly doubt she's outside the castle gates with her sorcerers suddenly attacking without her orders." Merlin started running inside the castle and for a split second I thought he may be mad, but he has a point, she would be furious about her sorcerers suddenly attacking, but it would leave her to improvise not to fix their orders.  _'She's inside!'_

"Merlin!" I ran inside after him and we both made into the first hallway that split four different ways. "Do you have any idea what you'll do when you find her, you frustrating idiot!"

"Oh I don't know, say please stop?" He looked at me with sarcasm written all over his face. "It depends when we find her."

"You are insufferable!"

"So are you, let's go. Chances are she's gone to the throne room."

"Merlin! I'm the king! You don't order me..."

"Arthur, seriously? Let's just go! The kingdom is under attack!" Merlin ran towards the throne room and I started after him.

Once we made it to the throne room we found Morgana rushing to the throne. Her hair was in disarray, her dress was torn and dirty, he skin was pale and she seemed thinner than the last time that she invaded the castle. "Well, hello dear brother!" She called out with a wicked smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"My, you sure are slow. I'm here for what I rightfully deserve. THE THRONE!"

"Oh? Then why do you look so frightened? Have you finally realized that you have no hope of escaping this?"

"You damn fool! I am not frightened!"

"Then why are you shaking, Morgana? Why do your eyes resemble fear?" Merlin questioned stepping slightly in front of me.

I watched her say a spell and act like she was yanking on a rope with one hand before Merlin was suddenly in front of her. "You, you unbearable loathsome creature! How is it a mere serving boy can interfere with my plans  _so many times!_?"

" _Merlin_  interfered with  _your_  plans?"

" _Oh!_ It seems like the precious master has no idea of what his pet has been doing since he was a young prince!" She smiled wickedly at me and walked circles around Merlin before she stared daggers back into his eyes. "You truly do have such a faithful servant, Arthur. He really would die for you, and at one point he really should have...but somehow...he came out unscathed despite being a little...tied up." She laughed and flung herself into the throne.

"Morgana, what are you talking about?" I held my sword up pointing at her and she just shook her head.

"You still don't know?" Her eyes soon widened in genuine shock at my apparent lack of knowledge of what  _Merlin_  has apparently done. "Well, dear brother let me enlighten you while my sorcerers kill your people. When I was still in the castle, Merlin here poisoned me and it wasn't until very recently that I found out he poisoned me because the spell that put everyone to sleep...was tethered to me. He tried to kill me so that precious Camelot could be awake and joyful and without magic!"

"Merlin poisoned you?" My sword faltered, but only slightly at this strange revelation, and the look on Merlin's face proved she was telling the truth.

"Ah, how remarkable it is that you can sound civil while I hold your servant in my clutches. There is more of course. Such as, the fact that he was following my sister and I and eavesdropping on our conversations. How many he's successfully heard I don't know, but my sister wrapped him in enchanted chains that would tighten and burn him the more he moved. In the valley we left him there are Serkets, and one sting is almost immediately fatal, but then I see him come back and I'm left with more questions and more hatred for your foolish manservant who would not tell us why he's so blindly loyal to you even when he knew we were ready to kill him!"

"Seems you can't get everything you want, Morgana." I heard Merlin spit out.

"Don't get smug, I have yet to see Emrys, so...it looks like even he's abandoned you both because honestly...there is no other way you could've survived that Serket sting that I know you recieved, because when I next saw you, your shirt had a puncture through it! Only Emrys could've healed something that fatal."

"Who is Emrys?" I asked as I crept closer to her.

"Impressive. The lack of knowledge in your brain never ceases to amaze me."

"Who is he, Morgana!"

"I WISH I KNEW SO I COULD KILL HIM!" She screamed as she slammed her fists like an angry child.

"Hello, Morgana." I heard Jacus greet her, and his voice was laced with distrust and disgust.

"You! Merlin, you bastard!" She turned to Merlin quickly after seeing Jacus and what I heard to be a few more people.

"Care to explain?" I asked, but I didn't know if I was asking Merlin, Jacus, or Morgana. It seems that I may not know my servant as well as I thought I did.

"Merlin found that I had magic and he sent me to the druids for help. Specifically these druids! I met Jacus and his family a couple days after being with the druids."

"And you learned nothing!"

"You taught me nothing! You tried to teach me control! Why would I want to learn how to control something like this? So I can confine it and never use it again? I found out that after I gained your so called control you were going to deliver me back to the castle!"

"King Arthur, we have to go! She has at least two hundred Saxons that are now invading the castle! We took out her sorcerers but it wasn't enough, we can't fight her today!" Jacus called out and pleaded, as he ignored Morgana's accusations.

She shook her head and stood from the throne and ran towards one of the windows and looked outside of it, and in the courtyard lay ten of her sorcerers, dead. She then looked to Merlin and then back at us with a wicked smile playing on her face. "Emrys is your protector and he uses his magic in the shadows...he won't reveal himself to you...if I can't kill you or him today, I can at least shatter your heart as you watch him suffer and die!" She quickly said a spell as she pulled out a dagger, making the dagger glow a violent red and purple as she threw it into Merlin's right shoulder, and as he cried out a horrid scream of pain Jacus quickly grabbed him and we left the castle along with the knights of the round table, who thankfully kept Guenivere and Gaius safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Once we finally made it to the outer woods just outside the borders of Camelot where there were no more Saxons or Morgana's sorcerers, Jacus set Merlin down on a flat area of the ground and he began to gather wood nearby for a fire, but I noticed a sorrowful look on his face. I walked over to him and he stopped moving. "I must apologize...We couldn't hold them off for very long."

"You did what you could...did any of my people or knights try to stop you?"

He laughed lightly but the laugh never turned into a smile. "We can use magic without being noticed. However, you will have to tell your men that our healers need to work on their injuries...some of them are magical or enchanted."

"I...I don't know how well that will go. Magic is still illegal in Camelot."

"You must make room for it, Sire, just like you did earlier tonight. Because you accepted that, we made short work of her sorcerers and made her numbers that much less."

"I will...speak with them soon...what of Merlin's injury?"

"I don't know. He won't tell me, he can't speak, he grows pale, and he wants nothing more than to sleep. There is no blood loss and the dagger didn't go straight through, but I would have to ask the clan leader and she is currently putting up a protective barrier around us with the help of her sons."

"How would you know that he just wants to sleep if he can't speak?"

"The look in his eyes and the way he's holding himself." He replied before moving to put the logs in place near Merlin.

"What's wrong with Merlin?" I heard Gwaine rush over in a huff, likely out of breath from helping so many people already.

After Jacus finally got the fire lit near Merlin, I looked at Gwaine and placed a hand on his shoulders. "He doesn't know...he's going to have to get his clan leader..."

"Clan leader what are you talking about?" Gwaine laughed and looked at Jacus and back at me. "He's a druid?"

"Yes, he is, and he helped us."

"But he can't help Merlin. All their knowledge, power, and secrets and he can't help him. I can't believe..."

"Gwaine! Stop! It's likely that his clan leader will have more information, and know more about what's in Merlin's shoulder."

"Where is this clan leader?" Gwaine questioned as he sat down next to Jacus.

"I'm right here." We heard an elderly woman's voice chime in the air and she kneeled down next to Merlin and I watched as she began to examine the wound. "Your servant has been cut deep, Young Pendragon."

"Morgana said a spell and it was colored with a red and purple aura." Jacus stated with downcast eyes.

"Are you sure of this, Jacus?"

"Yes, I'm certain of it." He answered as he took another look at Merlin, and I could feel my heart pounding with uncertainty.

"Can please someone tell me what's going on?"

"What's going on, Sir Gwaine, is that your friend here is fighting for his life and mind, and requires powerful magic in order to counteract the enchanted poison the blade was laced with."

"What do you mean fighting for his life and mind, what do you you mean powerful magic?" I started asking without any tact on my anger and frustration, and I could tell she was growing impatient with me.

"In his mind he is repeatedly suffering his worst fear in many different ways. He is also reliving every single memory of regret and heartache he has ever suffered. I recognize the poison and that's what's doing this to him...I recognize it because I created it, but I created a very diluted version...it was meant to help children in our clan to conquer their fears, and adults to move pass their regrets...but it seems she figured out how to make a purely non-diluted version and now he suffers in his own mind...with an enchantment on it...everything feels real. Jacus, what was the spell she said before throwing it?" We both listened as Jacus repeated it word for word with out missing so much as a syllable. "Arthur, did she say anything to you before she threw the blade?"

"She said she wanted to shatter my heart as I watched him suffer and die."

"I see...it seems that she has cursed the object to where only Emrys and his magic can remove it...if anyone else attempts to remove it, then he will remain in this state forever, and you will die."

"How do you know that!?"

"The translation of the spell is, 'Let only he who is the most powerful in the old religion be the one to remove this blade, if anyone else is to remove this blade, Arthur Pendragon shall die.' She has grown in her power so much that it seems she can now create spells."

"Well, you're druids aren't you? You supposedly have this connection with Emrys, who ever or whatever he is...go find him!"

"It's not that easy..." The clan leader began to explain to me with apologetic eyes.

"Why the hell not!?"

"Clan leader, I think it's time he knows." Jacus said without looking at anyone.

The clan leader was about to say something when over my head I heard a familiar, large flapping noise and I readied my sword as I noticed the great dragon I had supposedly killed had landed behind Jacus, making Jacus leap up and back away.

I watched as My knights tried to attack him but their efforts were pointless, and as I looked closer at the murderous creature, I noticed he looked as if he had lost someone dear to him, and then I realized he was looking at Merlin. "Wait, don't attack!" I shouted at my soldiers and they obeyed, while Gwaine was looking at me as if I had lost my mind, and perhaps I have.

The dragon came closer with a sense of caution and he laid the rest of his body next Merlin's. "What foolishness have you gotten into now?" The dragon spoke.

"You can talk!?" I shouted.

"Yes, Young Pendragon, I can talk, and I can feel. How strange these notions must be to you, coming from a dragon such as I." There was grief in his words and he did not tear his eyes away from Merlin who seemed to be sleeping.

"You know Merlin. How?"

"That is not of your concern."

"He is dying! Everything involving him is my concern, you over grown lizard!"

His eyebrows rose slightly and he his mouth twisted into a smile and he looked at me but only briefly. "You certainly share his unhealthy attitude of talking down to forces greater than yourself."

"How do you know him?"

"Sire, why are you conversing with the same dragon that trued to destroy Camelot!" I heard Leon ask as he was still holding his sword towards him.

"Because, Sir Leon, Merlin is dying from something magical, and somehow a dragon knows him...sheath your sword and do keep in mind that he did try and destroy Camelot and he breaths fire...we are in a forest surrounded by trees that are guess what...highly flammable." I watched as Sir Leon sheathed his sword and backed away from the dragon.

"You've been quite accepting of things involving magic lately."

"Only because I have had no choice." I muttered.

"Wrong, we all have choices. You heard of the danger your guests were put in, yet you accepted help from druids. You didn't have to, you could've tried to do it without them. You didn't need to listen to Queen Annis' advice, but you did...We all have choices. Some are for the better and some...are worse." I watched as he breathed a strange cool air onto Merlin and it apparently eased his suffering a bit, because now he was breathing easier than before.

"I thought I was going to lose the kingdom, that's why I accepted their aid."

"And you lost the castle anyway. The castle is not what matters here, young Pendragon. It is Camelot that matters. Camelot is more than just stone walls, your fine feasts and comfy bed. It is the people and their loyalty to their king."

"You still haven't answered my question. How do you know Merlin?"

"It is a question I do not want to answer."

"Fine, then do you know who this Emrys person is?"

"I do."

"Then tell me so I can go get him and he can heal Merlin!"

"It would do no good if I told you who he is now or not."

My heart sank to my gut and twisted into immediate desperation and grief. "Why not?"

I heard the dragon sigh heavily and he turned his gaze back towards me and briebriefly held his eyes closed. "It seems it  _is_  time for you to know. Regardless of me not wanting to tell you. What do you know of Emrys so far?"

"That he's my protector, that he's apparently powerful and that he is treated like a king among those who use magic or those of the old religion..." I answered without hesitation, and I didn't care as long as I knew who he was and could get him to heal Merlin.

"Those are all true, as well as him being immortal and the greatest Warlock to ever exist and that will ever exist."

"Warlock...what's that?"

"Someone who is born with magic...much like Morgana was but she is known as a witch. Emrys is greatly different however. He was born doing magic rather than growing into it much like the rest of the witches and warlocks and is the only one to ever do so. To do magic is as natural and as necessary as breathing for him."

"Necessary...how can preforming magic be nescessary?" I spat with frustration at the ridiculousness of it all, but then again...I'm talking to a dragon...that destroyed Camelot...in front of my people.

"Imagine if you suddenly no longer had air in your lungs, what would happen? What would happen if someone took away your ability to breathe?"

"I would die! That's a stupid question."

"Exactly...that's how it is for Emrys...and he is a part of your destiny in being the greatest king Albion has ever known. He has helped you more times than even I can care to count. The two of you are two sides of the same coin, and where one went the other followed."

"Wait...so...dragon...do you have a name?" I heard Gwaine ask.

"My name is Kilgharrah, Sir Gwaine."

"Heh...right...so you're saying that this Emrys fellow is the most powerful person with magic..."

"Correct."

"And that where Arthur went he would follow or the other way around yeah?"

"Yes."

"You...you can't be serious. Then that means..."

"Means what Gwaine!?" I shouted at him.

He swallowed as his eyes went wide and his breathing became heavy and ragged as the look of disbelief washed over him. "If all that is true...then the only person that would fit that description would be...Merlin."

"No...that's impossible! I would know if Merlin were a sorcerer or warlock or...whatever! That isn't true!"

"But it is, Young Pendragon. Merlin is Emrys. Emrys is what he's called amongst the druids and others who practice magic."

"So...how...how do you know...him...then?"

"I've known  _of_ him since I could see futures, outcomes, and prophecies...I personally knew him when he first arrived in Camelot. He came to me for advice many times, and eventually we struck a bargain one one of the times he came to me. When it came time for him to deliver on his promise...I had him set me free...so he did. When you went in search for Balinor, you went in search of Merlin's father...though, he did not know it until just after the two of you set out...when Balinor died, Merlin gained his powers...and he commanded me with his powers that I am to never attack Camelot again, and that I am to show mercy to others. I am his to command. However, even though I know he wouldn't want me showing myself to you or revealing any of this...I felt his life being threatened by powerful magic and I couldn't ignore it. He is kin to me, and I couldn't leave him to die...or at the very least suffer."

"B...but if...if he really  _is_  Emrys...and...and only Emrys can pull the blade out...then..." I sank to my knees and stared at Merlin with so many mixed emotions. Shock, wonder, Disbelief, sorrow, anger, distrust, and betrayed, but none of them were happy. The man I knew barely even existed and now is barely even alive.

"He would have to push through it with all of his inner strength. He  _is_  immortal so he won't die...but that very well means he could stay at the brink of death until he finds the strength to wake up and remove the dagger."

I looked around at my knights that had witnessed this whole conversation and they no longer looked at the dragon, they all looked at Merlin who lies still in a patch of green grass with a blade stuck steadfast into his shoulder. I then looked at Gwaine who had a singular tear go down his cheek as he walked up to Merlin.

"Merlin, you damn fool. You don't give anything have measures do you, mate?" He quickly wiped away the stray tear and chuckled despite himself. He looked at the wound and then at Merlin's face. "Merl...I'm gonna need you to wake up for me, buddy. You're my first real friend, and you can't go leaving me yet. I still haven't taken you to the best taverns."

"Gwaine..."

"Don't...don't you say a single word to me, princess. I heard the dragon. He's this so called Emrys who is all powerful and immortal...but he's my friend first...and right now...I'm watching my best friend die right before my eyes. So, don't you dare say a damn thing to me, unless you've come up with a brilliant plan to save him. Only Emrys can pull out the blade remember? Otherwise you die, and Merlin wouldn't want that."

"Young Pendragon, there is a way that  _you_ may be able to help him. I can cast a spell on the two of you, forcing the two of you to share a mind for a moment." The dragon said low, with a hunt of warning.

"But?"

"You will see him suffer his greatest fears with very little you can do for him...you will see memories of his regret, and you will learn even more about Merlin than you have just learned...I also do not know how it will effect you because of how powerful Merlin is."

"What do you mean?"

"The spell I will need to cast on you is extremely old, as old as the old religion itself. It's called a soul sharing spell..."

"Soul sharing spell?"

"Yes. A soul sharing spell. You will share a piece of his soul and he will share a piece of yours. There is a primary and secondary spell. The primary spell will be on Merlin since you are going into  _his_  mind. It used to be a way for two people who considered each other to be brothers, to strengthen their bond by entering the mind of the other and to see their memories and truest thoughts. Considering the fact that a spell that was made to alter his mind had already been forced upon him to suffer his greatest fears and deepest regrets, I'm afraid you will only be seeing that as you try to convince him to pull the dagger out of his shoulder."

"So...we'll be sharing a soul...while I'm in his mind?"

"Yes. It is the only way that you can help him. However, I do not know the effect it will have on you and your soul should you succeed. Typically the soul sharing ends once the two under the spell wake up, and then both souls are returned, but Emrys is not a typical sorcerer or Warlock, and this spell was usually used between two sorcerers..."

I heard footsteps coming closer and I looked up from Merlin's body to see my knights surrounding him. "Sir Gwaine, where are the other people of Camelot?"

"They ran further into the forest when the dragon showed up. No one but myself, the druids, and your other knights have seen anything that's happened here."

"Are you sure this is the only way I can help him? Are you sure it will help him?"

"I'm sure I can cast the spell on the two of you, that you will be able to enter his mind, and that the two of you will be sharing a soul...but as far as it helping him, that is of your choosing. I know that you feel he has betrayed you and lied to you, but if you truly want to help him, you must do so with no doubt...this spell only works if the secondary person is willing."

"I have many questions for him after this...but...if it saves him...I'm willing."

"Very well..." I heard him voice a low incantation and watched him blow air onto Merlin that was seemingly colored a mixture of golden and blue rays of light. I heard him utter another incantation, but before I could look I was already losing consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes began to open, and my body began to feel, and I realized I was on cold hard ground. I placed my hands underneath my body to push myself up when my hands felt something wet, sending a chill through my body. Once I stood up I had to stable myself to stay up right, and then I looked at my hand in the apparent moonlight and it was a sickening red.  _'Blood?'_  I thought. I looked down at my feet and follow the crimson stream to its source, only to find Merlin kneeling in front of me, but it wasn't me...and he was holding his shoulder.

"Arthur..." I heard his voice rasp, and the sound sent a chilling feeling down my spine.

"Tell me I'm lying!" I heard my own voice shout as I watched myself still hold a sword just inches from Merlin's nose.

"I...I can't!" I inched closer to the scene and could hear Merlin sobbing as he still looked up at 'me' and the sight physically hurt and made something twist inside my chest as I remembered that this was a fear of his.

"So it was you then! You were the old man that was supposed to cure my father!?"

"Arthur, I...I did everything I could! The spell should've worked. The reason it didn't was..."

"ENOUGH OF YOUR EXCUSES!" I heard myself shout, and I flinched at how 'I' sounded towards Merlin.

My mind is reeling and I feel cold as I quickly realize that since this is a fear, that means Merlin fears that I'll find out he was the old man who was supposed to heal my father...and that I'll attack him. What sickens me the most is that I cannot deny that this is how I would react.

"Arthur, listen to me, please! Morgana..."

"Morgana huh?" I watched as 'I' grabbed Merlin by his shirt and lifted him up causing him more pain to his shoulder. "You're probably in league with her!"

"I'm not! I swear to you I'm not!" My heart sank as his voice cracked in broken sobs.

"You have no proof and why would I believe you anyway?"

"Arthur, please...you're my friend..." Merlin was thrown to the ground and 'I' raised my arm to kill him with a final blow, but it never came. The ground beneath me shifted into dirt and grass with daylight shining onto it.

I looked up, but my heart was still pounding from the last vision. Soon, I realized I recognized the village I was apparently in.  _'This is Ealdor.'_  I heard screaming and I looked up, and the people of Ealdor were running from armored men with large weapons.  _'This is when we helped Ealdor, but...'_  I looked further into the battle and I noticed myself fighting, and then I noticed Will and Merlin standing next to each other. Merlin's mouth formed words and his eyes glowed a liquid gold as the wind storm erupted from the ground and attacked only those who attacked the village people.  _'It really wasn't Will then...of course he had covered for Merlin they were old friends but why didn't he just...'_  Before I could finish the thought I heard my own voice charge towards them.

"Who did that? That was no normal wind, I know magic when I see it. Which one of you did that?" Soon after I said that, instead of Will getting struck down, it was Merlin, however it didn't effect him like it did Will...he was holding onto his shoulder and looked up at his feared version of me. "It was you?"

I looked at Merlin and noticed the gold had just left his eyes, but in its place was a look of defeat and fear. "Yes, but Arthur we were losing and..."

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME SO FAMILIARLY! You're a sorcerer, right under my nose."

"Sire, you don't understand, I..."

"Enough, I will put an end to this. I will execute you where you stand and then I will have Will and your mother in my dungeons." Once again, I watched my arm raise against him and there was no impact, but a change of scenery.

_'He's...he's terrified of me. He's terrified I will kill him if I found out...'_

Once the view before me settled, I found that I was in a cell in our dungeons and Merlin was with me, and the sight of Merlin confined in the dungeons was enough to make me sick to my stomach, then I noticed he was bound in a strange sort of chain around his wrists. I then heard doors open and close, followed by impatient footsteps, only to find out they came from 'me.' "Was it really you, who cured Gwen's father?"

The chains glowed brightly and I heard Merlin sigh, "Yes. I created the poultice to cure her father. I couldn't bare to see her suffer."

"How are you finding the chains around your wrists, sorcerer? I found them in the treasure room. It seems not only do they prevent you from doing magic, but they also force you to tell the truth. Now, why are you in Camelot?"

"My mother sent me. She didn't want my powers to be noticed..."

"So she sends you to Camelot? Odd place for a woman to send her only son if she truly loved him, are you sure she just didn't want to get rid of you, sorcerer? What about Gaius? Does he know of your treachery?"

"I never betrayed you!"

"Let me rephrase that, did Gaius know of your magic when you arrived?"

"He found out  _when_  I arrived...I saved him from falling."

"Those shackles force you to tell me the truth...you say you've never betrayed me?"

"Exactly, I've never betrayed you, Arthur! I've always used my magic for good, for you!"

"Hmm...well, even thought that is the truth...I'm sorry, Merlin, but I can't risk you betraying me later down the line. GUARDS!" I watched as the cell door opened and one of the guards lifted him up and started pushing him out of the dungeons. I found that the scene didn't change so I followed then and we eventually made it to where they would tie Merlin up and light the pyre.

I rushed towards them and once he was tied, an arrow flew over my head and it struck Merlin in the shoulder, pinning him to the stake. 'In every dream thing or what ever he keeps getting injured in the same spot...and it's the same spot where the dagger outside of this nightmare is.'

"Light the pyre!" I heard my voice cry out.

"NO!" I shouted as I held up a hand towards where Merlin was in a futile attempt to stop it, and I felt a cold yet warm and comforting energy rush throughout my body, and then it was gone as quickly as it came, and once it left I watched Merlin's chains dissolve like snow. I looked around at the people and at the knights, and no one was moving. It seemed time had stopped.  _'Perhaps the weird feeling was because I've finally made myself known in his nightmare.'_  I looked up and Merlin was looking at me.  _'Right, I'm supposed to convince Merlin to pull the blade out...but...how exactly am I to do that when I am the cause of his greatest fear?'_

"S-Sire?" I heard him croak out in disbelief. "How...how are you over there and over here? You...you can't be the real Arthur..." As he stepped down his skin gained color, and his eyes were shining again, but they now held the look of confusion.

"Why can't I be?"

"Because he wants me dead." He said as he pointed at the copy of me.

"Why, what happened?"

"He saw me use magic to fight Morgana and then after it was over he bound me in chains. I didn't try to struggle despite the fact I could've escaped...but he sends me here anyway...which..." He looked around noticing no one was moving or even blinking. "Where  _is_   _here_  anyway?"

_'Now or never...'_  I quickly made my way to get him down from the pyre and once I did, his hands were freed for some reason. "Listen to me Merlin, we did fight Morgana, but she has taken over the castle. We fled to the forests with the druids that tried to help us, but right now...you have a dagger in your shoulder near your chest...Kilgharrah told me everything and the druids..."

"Now I know you're not the real Arthur. The Arthur I know doesn't know that I sent the great dragon away and he certainly doesn't know his name. I'll thank you for freeing me...who ever you are...but don't pretend you are Arthur..."

He began to walk away but a question quickly nagged at my mind, and I quickly grabbed for his arm. "Answer me this, why are you so afraid of him finding out you're a sorcerer? Why are you so frightened he'll kill you?"

"I don't know where these questions are coming from...and I don't know who you are, now let me go!"

"Just please...answer it and then I'll let go of your arm."

He looked at me questionably at first and then he sighed. "I'm not afraid of  _Arthur_."

"You're terrified of him! You're terrified of what he'll do to you! I've seen it!"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT I FEAR!" His eyes glowed the brilliant liquid gold like before but nothing happened, and all too quickly they turned back into their normal sky blue. "You know nothing of me, of what I've suffered of what I've done...I'm not afraid of  _Arthur_ , I'm afraid of what will happen if  _I'm_ not there. I'm not afraid of dying for him if that makes him the great king I know he'll be...God knows how many times I've already willingly offered my life for Arthur's. How many times I've known the risks and the impossible odds but i went anyway...for him...for my friend...but now...it seems he isn't that anymore. I don't know how you stopped time or disguised yourself as Arthur...but...I need to go...if this spell fades and I'm still here...your magic will have been for nothing."

"Wait...My magic?"

"Yes...the only thing that can stop time like this, and even stop flames from flickering like on those torches over there...is magic."

Before I could ask anything else, he was gone once more and the scene shifted in a much different way than the previous times also everything felt so much more real and shifty in a way.  _'This must be where I see his regrets.'_

I look around to get a better look at my surroundings and notice that this strange place seems familiar and then I quickly realized where I was. I ran as fast as I could and I was right. This is where Morgeuse showed me the illusion of my mother.  _'How is this something Merlin regrets?'_

I then saw Merlin growing increasingly concerned. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"If you were granted the same opportunity, wouldn't you want to meet your father?"

"Uther won't forgive you if he finds out you've collaborated with a sorcerer."

"What if my father's attitude towards magic is wrong?"

I looked quickly to Merlin, because I don't remember what he looked like when he heard me say it, but now that I see it, it almost looks like a mixture of hope and disbelief. "You really think that?"

"Perhaps it's not as simple as he would have us believe. Morgeuse is a sorcerer and she has caused us no harm. Surely not everyone who practices magic can be evil"

"We don't actually know why she's doing this."

"It is time." I watched as she blew out the flame she had lit to light the candle, and I watched Merlin as he looked around as she casted her spell, and she was there...again.

I gauged Merlin's expression as she said, "You were born of magic." His reaction showed almost too many emotions to list.

I blinked my eyes and suddenly I saw myself holding a sword to my father's chest.

"Arthur, please put the sword down!"

"You heard what my mother said, after everything he's done, do you believe he deserves to live? He has executed those who use magic and he has used it himself! You have caused so much suffering and pain. I will put an end to that!"

"Morgeuse is lying!" I watched Merlin's facial expressions like before, because once I again...I didn't notice how his voice seemed to struggle with what was being said, either from my mouth or his own. "She's an enchantress. She tricked you, that was not your mother you saw. It was an illusion! Everything..." I could tell that he was finding difficulty with his words, and from what I'm seeing, he is barely keeping himself from tearing up at his own words. "Everything your mother said to you...those were Morgeuse's words."

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"

"This has been her plan all along! To turn you against your father and if you kill him, the kingdom will be destroyed! This is what she wants!"

"Listen to him, he's speaking the truth."

"Swear to me! Swear to me it isn't true! You were not responsible for my mother's death! Give me your word!"

"I swear on my life I loved your mother..."

"It was all I lie..." I said, and then the world shifted around me in a strange glowing haze. Everyone was still, but it wasn't like last time when time stopped. It had definitely stopped again but the people started disappearing into the haze. All except Merlin. "Merlin?"

"It killed me to say it."

"You know I'm here!"

"When I said it...when I lied about the magic I saw...when I lied to you about what happened, my magic felt like it was attacking me from the inside, but I knew I couldn't let you go through with it. When we saw your mother that was all real."

"Merlin?" I asked as I placed my hands on his shoulders, causing him to look at me, finally.

"Arthur?"

"Merlin, I need you to focus. This isn't real. It's nothing more than a nightmare it's..."

"How...what..." I watched his eyes go from shock into sudden confusion and for some reason the haze that was on everyone and everything before, including Merlin, had begun to fade from him, and he seemed more real now.

"Think Merlin...please! Remember the masquerade."

"We...we were attacked?" I nodded my head. "Jacus...the druid helped...then Morgana, she...Arthur, what happened? Where are we?"

"Do you remember anything after that?"

"Nightmares...terrifying nightmares...but that makes no sense. Wait...you...there were two of you...and time stopped...and it was magic but..."

"But what?"

"It was definitely my magic that stopped time, now that I think of it...but I didn't cast the spell...you did...what's going on!?"

"Wait...how do you know that I casted the spell? How would I have casted a spell in the first place!?"

"I...I don't know...it felt like there was a piece of you in the spell somehow...I don't even know how I can possibly feel that..."

"The dragon's spell..." My eyes went wide as the thought came to me and at my words, Merlin's eyes were wide as well.

"Dragon?"

"Kilgharrah...he told me that you are Emrys...He kind of had to, considering the spell, poison, and enchantment you're under can only be reversed by Emrys...you..."

"What all did he tell you?"

"He told me that you're extremely powerful, a warlock, and that forcing you to not use magic would be like killing you..."

"Right...okay so how does all this connect with  _you_  doing  _magic!?_ " Merlin's confusion was understandable, but my brain was still trying to process the realization.

"Well...um..."

"Wait...if this is  _my_  subconscious...how are  _you_ here?"

"Like I said, Kilgharrah sent me...he used a soul sharing spell. Right now, I have a piece of your soul and you have a piece of mine."

"And since you have a piece of my soul, that's what's making you unconsciously do magic."

"All I've done is speak...and held my hand out..."

"Sometimes all I have to do is look at something." He smiled but it quickly faded. "So how do we get out of here...or I suppose how do we wake me up?"

"Well...like I said...only Emrys can pull the dagger out...you being Emrys...you somehow have to find a way to pull the dagger out of your shoulder."

"Well, why couldn't you pull it out?"

"If anyone besides you pulls out the dagger, I'll die."

"Right...so how do  _I_  pull the dagger out then?"

"I...don't know."

"Well, that's just great! You barge into my subconscious to try and convince me to pull a dagger out of my shoulder, and you don't know how to actually get me to pull the dagger out of shoulder."

"Well it's not my fault for being speechless at how terrified you are of me!"

His demeanor immediately changed and his shoulders hung lower than I've ever seen them. "What do you mean?"

"I...I watched your nightmares...in each one...I either kill you myself or I give the ororder to kill you...I had only seen about three of them and one thing you regret...but yeah...you were terrified of me, and I honestly can't blame you. I honestly don't know how I would've reacted if I found out sooner."

"So all I had to do to get you to accept my magic is to be on the brink of death, and to suffer nightmare upon nightmare?"

"Honestly, I don't know...It's hard for me to accept your magic when I don't know what you've done with it. I can accept you as person because you've been there for me, even when it wasn't part of being a servant...but the magic...may take some getting used to. As of right now, I am okay with it...but..."

"I suppose that's fair. So this is my subconscious right?"

"Right, I think we've established that." I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him. I recognized that look, that was the look of him coming up with something foolish.

"Okay...well perhaps I can use my magic in here...to effect what happens out there...such as pulling the dagger out."

"Will it work?"

"I...I don't know but I have to try...Hey, do you think once the blade is out that you'll wake up too, if it works that is?"

"I don't know. If I don't, you can always try cooking something, a foul stench such as that would wake the dead."

"I do believe you are actually talking about your socks." We both laughed for a bit and the nervousness of it all crept up on his face.

"You're nervous?"

"Of course I am...I've never done this before. Just because I'm powerful doesn't mean that I know what I'm doing one hundred percent of the time..."

"Oh that's comforting." Merlin laughed at me with a short nod, and he closed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to focus on something magical in here. If I can find the blade that has magic in it, my magic should be able to grab it and push it away...I hope."

"Alright but how..."

"Got something!"

"Yeah...me..." I said with annoyance at suddenly being lifted ten feet off the ground.

"Whoops..." It felt weird as he carefully put me back down, but reassuring in a way. "Well, I guess that proves that you are something magical in here at the moment...Okay...let's try again." I watched as he closed his eyes and his whole body started to glow, and then the glow went to the exact spot where the blade was on his body in the real world. "I got something...it's dark and twisted, it has to be Morgana." The longer I watched, the more I noticed the glow on his shoulder growing stronger and brighter, until I was eventually blinded by the light, and no amount of covering my eyes was able to help. Then finally, it was dark.

**_ oOoOoOoOoOoOo _ **

"Arthur...C'mon, you gotta wake up, Princess."

I felt someone hitting my cheek and I opened my eyes only to hear whoever was there, quickly move away from me as if they were frightened. I slowly sat up and rubbed my aching head.  _'I am never doing that again!'_

_'A-Arthur?'_

My eyes went wide as I heard the echo of Merlin's voice in my head.  _'Merlin?'_

_'Oh no...this is bad!'_  I immediately look over at Merlin, who was seemingly better, and they had Gaius checking his wound, but once I looked up at my knights my men take more than just a few steps back, and they look both frightened and confused.

_'What's going on? Did it work, or are we still in your head?'_

_'This is all real I'm afraid...and your eyes are gold...like my eyes turn gold when I do magic...Arthur...you have magic.'_

"This is interesting..." I heard the dragon say with what sounded more like amusement than astonishment.

"Oh, is it? What happened, Kilgharrah!?" I shouted and I suddenly felt that strange sensation I felt earlier in Merlin's nightmares when time stopped so I quickly tried to calm it before anything coukd happen and it seemed to work.

"I'm assuming Merlin already told you..."

"Wait, wait, wait...how could Merlin have told him whatever he needed to tell him if he hadn't said a single word since he woke up?" Gwaine asked and the dragon's grin grew wider.

"He told him telepathically and Arthur replied to him in the same exact way. It seems that the young Pendragon now possesses magic.I had told you before hand I didn't know how it would effect you. That spell is usually used between two sorcerers...it has never been used between someone who isn't practicing magic with someone who is, let alone a warlock, and especially that warlock being Emrys."

Merlin and I both looked at each other, and a strange question popped into my mind, because of Merlin's regrettable memory. "So, say it was a normal sorcerer and a normal mortal man...instead of one born  _with_  magic and one born  _of_  magic...what do you think would've happened then?" I could hear the gasps of astonishment and disbelief coming from those around us, and I made sure to take note that only Gaius, Merlin, and the dragon seemed unaffected by my question. Merlin knew, I suspect the dragon has known, but it seemed even Gaius knew.

"I would think there may have been a chance that the magic would've been temporary, but Merlin is Emrys and you are Arthur Pendragon, your destinies were written as far back as the dawn of time."

"So...what does that mean?" I asked, and I regretted the fact that my voice cracked a little.

"You now...permanently share a piece of his soul and he a piece of yours. However, I can still sense that Merlin is a great deal more powerful than you, so you will have his natural born ability to do magic, but not the power he has."

"I...have magic?"

"I do believe that's what big tall and scaly over here just said, princess." I looked over at Gwaine and there were tears streaming down his face as he looked at both of us.

"Gwaine...why...why are you crying?"

At my words Gwaine stiffened and walked back towards Kilgharrah's large paw, and Leon stepped forward. "When the dragon casted the spell on you, you fell back and you were seemingly fine, but then...tears came from your eyes, you started shaking and then you would stop. Merlin's wound appeared on you, both of you started glowing twice, but after the first one Merlin started shaking and then he stopped...the second time you both started glowing...both of you stopped breathing. We all thought the two of you had died. Gaius couldn't find your heart beat. He couldn't even find a pulse, and then suddenly Merlin started glowing brightly once more with a golden light surrounding the dagger, and his wound healed immediately once the dagger was obliterated."

"Obliterated?" My eyes widened. "You said you were going to try and push it out!" I shouted.

"Hey, you said I should try and get it out, I just said I would try and grab something magical, and I did. What my magic did was it's own decision."

"Fine...but wait...so...you all thought we had died?"

"For the longest time, we didn't know what to think, and quite frankly, I think everything just got that much more complicated with our king having magic in a kingdom where magic is banned, while his very magical sister is currently sitting on his throne."

"No, everything got complicated the more I found out about Merlin. Nothing here complicates things...well, me having magic is a bit complicated and...I guess I will have to..."

"Practice? Learn how to control it?" I looked at Merlin and he was beaming so brightly and alive. I could also tell he was holding back his laughter with a great deal of effort.

"Yes...that...Merlin?"

"Yes, Sire?" He replied with a wide smile.

_I want to make you a promise.'_

_'Why, Sire...I never knew you cared.'_

_'Shut up and listen will you?'_

_'Alright what is it?'_

_'After we take back the castle I will reevaluate the laws of Camelot concerning magic.'_

_'I...thank you...'_

_'There is also another thing...I can understand why you've lied and I would appreciate it if you understand that all of this is a bit strange to me...but, in light of the fact, you are still my servant, and even though I can't fully accept your magic without knowing everything...I will allow you to use your magic freely. You don't have to hide anymore...you're a servant, but you're a free warlock.'_

"Wait, are you serious?" His smile faltered and a look of hope, joy, and disbelief crossed his features all at once.

"Yes, I'm serious."

"I'm...I'm free." He muttered, and at his words the wind moved throughout the trees, a powerful energy swept over all of us, and wildflowers started to grow and glow beneath us. His smile was so genuine it was almost hard to believe, and then I saw tears streaming down his face. "Thank you, Arthur, I won't make you regret it!" He laughed lightly and another bout of the warm comforting energy from before covered us once more and I noticed everyone's wounds and injuries were starting to heal rapidly.

"Sire...what did you tell him?" Leon asked as he looked at everything that happened around us.

"I made him a promise." I smiled, and then I looked up at Kilgharrah my own curiosity rising to the surface at what we all had just witnessed. "Kilgharrah, what  _did_  happened?"

"Think of Merlin's magic as it's own entity. It heard what you said, and since he now shares a piece of your soul, it could sense that you truly meant it what you said, and it made his magic fill with so much joy that it exploded."

"Wow..." I heard Elyan say as he came forward a little bit more, but I could tell he was still a little bit taken back about Merlin having magic, more so now that he knows that the spell had caused me to have magic now. "...So, none of us had really seen Merlin do magic aside from that and obliterating the dagger...What all can he do?"

"There isn't much he can't do." Gaius spoke up. "No one can ever hope to surpass him in power even if they studied their whole lives while being born with magic."

"So, he's more powerful than Morgana?"

"I'm much more powerful than Morgana." Merlin admitted with a sound of pride and confidence in his voice did not go unnoticed. I stood to my feet and I watched him do the same with a mischievous grin. Once he was standing directly in front of me he knelt down, placed his hands over his knee as they over lapped each other, and looked up at me with joyful eyes and proud smile. "Arthur, I vow to you that my magic is at your command, Sire. Your enemies are my enemies. I will heal your wounds, slay your enemies, fight by your side, and give any answers I can where magic is concerned. This is me swearing my absolute loyalty to you, and only you, my king. King Arthur Pendragon."

I found myself completely mute at his words, and I felt fresh tears threatening to fall from my eyes. The knights have to give an oath of loyalty when they're sworn in, and I'm used to that. I was also used to Merlin already being loyal before all of this, but he had never once bowed down to me, or address me so properly. Without a doubt, this was Merlin swearing to me...offering everything, and I almost couldn't believe that it was happening, but it was. "Merlin...I accept your loyalty." I said once I finally found my voice again.

I held out my hand to him and he gripped my arm like the knights and I do sometimes and I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. "Thank you, Sire. Now, I do believe the castle has an unwanted guest. You remember my greatest fears right?" I nodded my head and rose an eyebrow as I let go of his arm. "I'm her worst nightmare. She has been searching for me since she was still in the castle. Well, maybe not searching but certainly afraid."

"You don't say." I grinned and I could feel the very blood in my veins growing with excitement, determination, and amusement. "Do you think on our way back to the castle you could...I can't believe I'm asking this...but do you think you can teach me how to control...my magic?"

He chuckled lightly as his smile reached his eyes, "Of course."


	7. Chapter 7

"It's going to take about a day and a half to make it to the castle, we traveled further out than I thought we did." We were walking towards Camelot to face Morgana once more, but in the rush of running away, very few of us grabbed horses but not enough for everyone.

"That's the thing about running for your life, princess. You run until you feel like your life is safe, and that's where we ended up."

"Would you stop calling me a princess, Gwaine?"

"Oh right, you have magic now..." I heard the sarcasm in his voice and already knew where he was going with it. "That makes you a fairy princess then doesn't it?"

"If you were on a horse, I'd push you off!" I laughed and he nudged me slightly.

"So...are you serious about learning magic?"

"I don't have much choice...I have no idea about Merlin's power and now I have a piece of it...I have to make sure nothing bad happens with it."

"Yoy know, it's still all a bit strange to me. I keep thinkin' that maybe this a weird dream caused by bad ale."

"I'm afraid not." I replied flatly.

"So, do you think we'll able to find them all?"

"I honestly have no idea, and I'm getting tired of not knowing."

"Then ask Merlin."

I laughed a little, "Why?"

"Because...you're magic now...with  _his_  magic. Perhaps he would have a way of finding everyone."

"I'm afraid you may be right...I just hope he can find Quenivere. She must've gotten lost in the panic."

"Ah, lovely sweet Guenivere...So, tell me, King Arthur...how do you think your queen will react to you having magic?" I could see the mischief on his face, but it was a valid question.

"I'm not sure. I wonder if she'll be scared of me..."

"Sire, the people are hungry. We need to stop for a minute and hunt for some food." Leon came running towards us, and I looked at our people and knights that we have found in the short two hours we've been walking, and they also seemed tired.

"Very well. You, Sir Gwaine, Merlin, and myself will go hunting after camp is set up once more...wait where is Merlin?"

"A little help here please? These are heavy!" I quickly turned my head to my left and I see Merlin dragging a boar and a deer on a large thing of leaves and grass that must've been held together by magic, but what was more surprising was that Merlin was by himself, and he got us dinner.

Gwaine and Leon immediately went to helping Merlin with the animals, and I watched as Merlin started smiling like a fool just before coming over to me. "Who would've guessed. You  _can_  hunt."

"Yes, but I couldn't do it my way since my way is with magic. I can see the path ahead and I can use magic to kill the animal as quickly as possible...I don't like killing them, but sometimes...like when you're hungry...it's necessary. I had to do it for my mom and I since no one wanted to give her anything or help her with anything."

"Why?"

"Because, it was known that not only had she had a child out of wedlock, but that the father of the child later left without even knowing she was pregnant. The only other person other than my mother to show me any kindness without forcing it was Will."

"I had no idea..."

"Well, how would you have known? I never really talked about it much. I love my mother and I do everything I can for her even when I'm in Camelot. I send her some of my wages so that she can buy food and supplies, I sometimes pay a seamstress to make her some new clothes. Actually it's usually the same seamstress that hauled me out of the throne room to go have me look like a prince."

"Sire!" I heard Elyan shout.

"What is it Sir Elyan?"

"He's been following us."

I looked to my right and he was dragging a man in violet and light blue robes. "Let him go."

Elyan did just that and the man did not flee nor attack, but he did come closer towards us, but only keeping his eyes on Merlin. Then, once he was close enough to Merlin we all watched in confusion and astonishment as he knelt down in front of him, bowing his head as he held his staff. "Lord Emrys, I apologize for not coming forward sooner, but when I noticed the knights of Camelot and druids traveling together, I...I thought I must've gone mad."

"A-Alator, you can get up." Merlin said with what seemed to be slight embarrassment, but none of us could say anything, mainly because this man just referred to Merlin as a  _Lord_.

"Thank you, Lord Emrys."

"It's just Merlin, Alator. You know that."

"Aye, that I do, but to me and my people you are Lord Emrys, or at the very least, just Emrys."

Merlin gasped slightly as he was taken back by his comment, but not more than the rest of us as we simply continued to watch this spectacle in silence, but then Merlin's eyebrows narrowed with slight concern. "Why  _had_ you been following us?"

"My people and I quickly heard about what happened at the Castle in Camelot, and so we searched for you in case you should need us. It mattered not if you were with the king. However, my clan had always planned to keep their distance..."

"Why would you search for me knowing King Arthur would be near?"

"Like I've said before. I and others like me have dreamed of the kingdom you hope to build with your king, and we will gladly lay down our lives for it should you have us. My people are not far, but they are far enough...I came here alone. Even though the rest do respect you, Lord Emrys, they still fear King Arthur and his knights, so I moved on my own with the permission of the clan leader and that's when I thought I had gone mad. Knights of Camelot and druids together, surrounding Emrys...I couldn't believe it, and then the great dragon came down and from there I felt as if I my heart would've stopped."

"You do know we are heading back to Camelot right?"

"Indeed I do. I am not sure about my brethren, but if you'll have me, I'll gladly fight by your side to vanquish Morgana once and for all." He bowed his head quickly before it snapped back up again to seemingly focus on a slightly worried Gaius. "Gaius, I know what I had done is unforgivable, and I can only express my deepest regrets. If  _both_ you and Emrys should not want me here I will take my leave."

Gaius looked over at us for a moment and sighed heavily. "What I had done to those of my own kind are equally if not more unforgivable than what you did to me. If Merlin allows it, I would consider ourselves lucky to have another ally, especially one from the Catha."

"What say you Emrys?" Alator asked with slightly pleading eyes and I couldn't help but still feel completely in shock at what was happening.

"We are glad to have you Alator." Merlin beamed him a smile and held out his arm to him, and I watched with wide eyes as Alator accepted it gladly. Once they let their arms fall I could see Merlin fidgeting a bit. "So, Alator, do you know what happened to Arthur and myself after the dragon placed the soul sharing spell on us?"

"Can't say that I do, I went back towards my clan just for a moment and told them of what I had witnessed and that's when I got permission to follow you, and now I'm here."

"Well, it seems that during the soul sharing spell...that our souks got permanently linked. He now will always have a piece of my soul and I, a piece of his...and as the result...he has magic now."

"Surely, Lord Emrys, you jest!" Alator gave a short laugh that quickly died as he noticed the seriousness on both of our faces. " _King Arthur Pendragon_  has  _Magic_?"

"Yes, and I still have yet to control it, and I'm considering myself lucky that nothing has exploded yet. Merlin, what is the point of telling him?"

"Because he may be able to help train you until we get to Camelot and maybe after the battle. You really have done exceedingly well by not blowing things up or things getting tossed around, but you still need training. I will train you as often as I can, but I may need help."

"I see." I couldn't find any words to argue with that, because when I think about it, even when training the knights, no one man can take on all the training by himself. "I would appreciate the help then..." The words with their meaning on my lips still felt strange, but the past couple of days have been quite strange.

"Erm...you three...dinner is ready." I heard Gwaine call out, and when I looked at him I noticed his eyes were still wide as saucers, but he soon relaxed when he saw all three of us smile at him and make our way to join them.

**_ oOoOoOoOoOoOo _ **

After dinner Merlin had pulled me to the side. "What is it?"

"We're going to train. " Merlin answered simply to which I can now feel the confused expression appear on my face.

"Do we have to walk so far from the group, they are my people Merlin, I can't leave them..."

"Before you finish that, keep in mind they are very protected with specialized sorcerers in the art of protection magic. Now, I guess we should teach you how to move an object."

"I understand the importance of this, I'm just wondering why all the way over here?"

"So that you don't hurt or kill anyone you're not meaning to." His answer was so matter of factly that it was hard to actually picture Merlin saying it, but he was.

"Well then...what will I be moving?"

Merlin turned around and smiled at me as he placed a hand on a large tree, and handed me a fairly large stick. "Throw the stick at the tree."

"With my arm?"

"No, you dollop-head, with your foot, of course I meant with your arm!" He laughed and he walked a few paces to the side. I did as he said and I felt like an idiot doing so. "Good, now when you do it again, you are not going to touch the stick, but you are going to remember the sound and the feel of you throwing the stick as you lift your hand to move the stick to the tree." He pushed me back a little ways and he placed the stick on the ground just before moving back to his spot. I looked at the stick and back at the tree with the memory in mind and to my surprise the stick not only lifted up and got thrown against the tree, it was not embedded into the tree. "I said to use your hand, not your eyes." He grinned at me and I glowered at him.

"Question, why use my hand when I could just do whatever I just did?"

"Because, your magic needs to be controlled. You  _can_  control it without having to say or move anything apart form your eyes, but there may either be too little power or..."

"Too much..." I finished reluctantly as I stared at the now stuck stick. "How about you show me..." I asked, and silently hit myself in the head for sounding so pathetic.

"Alright." He walked to where I was and he found another stick beside me. He placed it where the first stick was, and he stepped back once more. I watched carefully as his eyes glowed gold and he lifted up his hand, making the stick rise as well, and hit the tree perfectly and swiftly before it met the ground again. "There, you see?"

"I saw, I just don't understand. How is it so easy for you?"

"I was born with it remember? It's like being born with the ability to move something with my hand just like everyone else...just with magic."

"It feels strange..."

"Yeah you doing magic is..."

"No, I mean...I can feel it. When I...use magic. It's like...well when I was in your head it felt like something both cold and warm rushing through me. Now, it feels like a river constantly going through me...when I actually use the magic the river feeling flows faster and it's as if I can feel everything at once. The wind, the earth, the calmness in the air or the tension...but it's as if I can feel it all over my body...I can hear better, and it's like my senses get stronger for just that moment, and then it goes back to be a calm river again."

Merlin's stunned expression didn't really help matters but at least that meant he listened. "Wow, I never thought of it like that before...alright well..."

"If I may, Emrys?" We both turned to see Alator coming towards us with a warm smile. "I have had magic my whole life...I was born with it as well, but unlike you, Emrys, I was not born  _doing_  magic. I grew into mine, just as our King here is growing into his. I believe I can help in this matter, if you'll let me."

"If you think it'll help."

He silently bowed his head for a brief moment and he stood on the other side of the tree. "When I first discovered my magic, it's not unlike what you're experiencing, but it was also different. When I would get angry, or sad, or if I was experiencing joy my magic would react. This is not the case with you, as you have already learned not to let your emotions get the better of you. That is why your magic stays calm despite everything at the moment."

"So, how did you gain control of it?"

"Here, I want you to reach within yourself, and hold this stick up with your magic, don't do anything, just let it float in the air above your hand." Alator handed me what barely counted as a stick...it was more of a twig, but I did as he said and it levitated off of my palm but it was shaking and twisting. "What do you feel?"

"I feel...It's like a rushing river during a windy thunderstorm...I can't explain how I know that, but it does. It feels like it's all over my body, but more so through my arm and to my hand."

"Alright, you see how the stick is shaking and it's not straight?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to focus on that thunderstorm and turn it into the feeling of spring rain with warm wind, and soon the river through your body should calm as well."

I did as he said and I took in a deep breath, then I closed my eyes. I imagined the thunder and lightning were no longer there, and I focused on how both would've felt if the situations was outside my body. I calmed my breathing and focused on the feeling rushing through me and I thought about a time when I was a child and I always wanted to run through the forest during the rainy spring days, just because everything seemed more beautiful and full of life back then. As I smiled at myself at the memory I felt my magic slow, and it truly did feel like a rainy day, a calm river, and warm wind all at once. I opened my eyes and the stick was perfectly still above my hand.

"Congratulations, young Pendragon. You've just mastered the art of levitation, now...this is when you're making your magic calm...Next I want you to purposefully aggrivate it a little bit, but don't worry it won't want bite. I want you to picture the stick not being a mere stick, but your sword and I want you to strike the tree with it by just moving your hand like so..." He gave me an example and I nodded my head. "As you do so, I want you to focus on that feeling and imagine the storm getting slightly stronger."

I did exactly as he said and I moved the stick towards the tree and the magic rushing through me felt wonderful, and surprisingly normal. Before i knew it the stick had indeed flown towards the tree and took away a good chunk of bark off of it. "I...I did that?" I asked, knowing my voice sounded a bit childish.

"Yes you did!" Alator said with pure delight in his voice.

"Arthur you did great!" I looked at Merlin and his eyes had shone with such pride, despite not being the one to teach this part of the lesson to me.

I took it upon myself to find a stick, not a twig, and I repeated exactly what I had done before and the stick flew straight into the tree almost without any effort. "Wow! What about when i do other magic?"

"Like what?" Merlin asked.

"Like if I were to start a fir"

"You could then imagine the fire going through your body and just like the storm...focus it to be what you want it to be, and you would typically say, ' _Forbaernan'_  And then you would have either started a fire on an object or you would be holding it in your hand, and because it would be your magic it wouldn't burn you." Alator explained. "Everything else, Emrys will have to teach you. I taught you how to direct the magic... but I cannot teach you how to use it. I will leave that honor to Emrys. I will be going to sleep soon, if you need me do not hesitate to wake me."

As he walked away I looked at Merlin, feeling odd. I shouldn't be this joyful about using magic. I've learned all my life that it was bad, and then Merlin swoops in and tosses that rule out the window just by being himself. "Arthur, are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm still not quite used to this, and for some reason the magic...my magic...it's almost as if it's happy."

He chuckled lightly and nodded his head with a small smile. "Yeah, that part I  _do_  understand. When I'm joyful so is my magic, when I'm angry my magic burns with rage, and when I'm sad it becomes gentle and almost sorrowful."

"And you've dealt with this since you were a child?"

"Since I was born. My mother told me that I frightened the midwife at first, but it turned out she was a druid in hiding so she didn't have any cause to report it, but..."

"What happened?"

"With my first cry I lit all the candles in the room, when my eyes opened they were shining gold, and I healed my mother's injuries from giving birth to me. She also says there there was an energy of peacefulness in the house once I first fell asleep." He crossed his arms and looked down as he laughed at the memory, and I watched as he looked up to the stars. "It wasn't easy raising me though. I know that for a fact, because I remember one time I got so mad at her about not letting me go play with the other kids, that I used my magic and threw something at her, making her bleed on her forehead. I instantly regretted it, but she never punished me for it."

"Why not?" I asked too quickly.

"She said regret is it's own punishment, and that as long as I learned from it that she wasn't going to be mad, and she asked me to not do it again. I never used my magic against my mother ever again after that. I've only used it to help her. I can't imagine what my tantrums might've been like. I've asked and she says I was difficult, but that because she loved me it made it all worth it."

"Have you...have you killed anyone?"

"Yes." He turned away from me, and I quickly gathered that he killed not because he wanted to, but because he had to.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and waited for him to look at me. "I'm sure you did what you had to."

"Yeah, that doesn't make it easier."

I shook my head and released my hand from his shoulder. "I never said it did. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"Why did you never tell me?"

"I wanted to...but..."

"What?" I waited for an answer and then suddenly became clear. All those times I had openly said Magic was evil and those who practice it are evil and must be destroyed. He was afraid I would uphold my father's law, and part of me still believes I would've back then, not knowing any better about Merlin or him being an all powerful warlock. "Oh..." I simply said and he nodded.

"I also never wanted you to have to make a decision where it put me in between what you believed to be right, or protecting a friend."

"That's what worried you?" I quickly asked, not expecting that answer.

"Mostly, yeah. So um...how  _are_  you going to handle Guenivere when she sees you using magic?" I raised an eyebrow at him, surpriesed that he had apparently heard mine and Gwaine's conversation.

"I don't know." I answered as my heart slightly broke. "Magic had been so unkind to her in her life, I don't even know if..."

"She'll still love you, Sire."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, she loved you back when you were a great prat, and I think she'll still love you even though you're now a great magical prat." I shoved him and he shoved me back, causing the both of us to laugh.

"Do you think we'll find her on our way back to Camelot?"

"I think so. I hope so."

"Alright then...we better get some sleep. We should be at Camelot by late evening tomorrow."

"Good night then, Sire. I will keep watch.

"Good night, Emrys." I smiled and his face went red all the way to his ears, but his face was the most priceless thing. He looked so irritated.  _'Completely worth it!'_

_'Watch yourself, Sire. I can still hear you.'_

_'Dollop-head.'_

_'Clotpole.'_  At that I just simply made my way back to where the others are, knowing with full confidence that we would all be safe for at least the night.


	8. Chapter 8

I heard the sounds of music, laughter, and chattering, so I pushed myself off of the damp ground and opened my eyes to see what the fuss was about, only to find the druids playing music as well as dancing, the knights feasting and cooking, and everyone with joyful expressions, and my confusion seemed like it just reached the clouds. "What's going on?" I asked, somehow sensing Merlin near by.

"Oh, nothing...if nothing means that the druids got a brilliant idea to throw some merriment in the mix of our time of confusion and loss. It's what they do. When there is sadness or grief they try and lighten each other's spirits so that their sadness doesn't linger."

"Why is it, that everytike I've been waking up lately something strange meets me?" looked to where I sensed him and he was directly behind me standing, and smiling brightly. "I suppose the druids asked you first?"

"Yes, and it was not yet day break when they asked, so we had time to place an invisibility spell, sound proof spell, strengthened the protection spell, and placed a warding spell."

"Wait...don't you have to concentrate to keep those up?"

"Not always. If it's just one sorcerer yeah, but if it's many, the spell stays up unless the main caster puts it down. I'm the main caster, so you don't have to worry...unless I get killed."

"Do you have no sense of danger? You talk about yourself getting killed as if it's no big deal."

"Oh, I treat it as a very big deal, Sire, as you well know from my nightmares. However, it's not as much of a big deal now."

"Because I have magic now?" I questioned as I picked up the bowl of food next to me thay Merlin likely brought and I began to stir it with my spoon.

I heard him laugh lightly and freely. "No, it helps but no."

"Then what is it?"

"You know about my magic."

"Yes, but remember, I haven't fully accepted it yet and..."

"That doesn't matter to me. What matters is that you've grown so much since the day we met. You were and at times still are a royal prat, but when you were a prince you slowly began to defend those weaker than yourself regardless of magic. You acknowledged your mistakes, and..." He stopped himself and looked to the sky for a brief moment as he chuckled and seemed to hold something back, before he looked down at me with honest eyes once more. "...and when you found out about me...that I had been lying...that I wasn't the man you thought I was...when you found all of that out, and you didn't run me through when you first woke up or order the knights to keep me on watch...I thought I must've still been dreaming I had thought that it didn't work and that it was just an elaborate dream."

"When did you find out it wasn't a dream?"

"The way my magic reacted. When you're thoughts entered my head, my magic flared and I guess it's kind of like pinching yourself to see if you're dreaming...I don't know...I just knew."

I nodded my head at his words, because it seems all of my questions come down to his magic as an answer. I sat back down and sighed as I stared at the food in the bowl. "So,  _are_  you going to explain what you've done for me?"

He qquietly sat down next to me and gave a heavy sigh if his own. "Arthur, this is all still very strange and out of place for me. I was used to keeping my magic a secret even before I met you. Although, back then I didn't take it seriously enough, and I realized that when I arrived in Camelot...anyway, it's still strange thinking about explaining it to you. I was always in your shadow and I was perfectly fine there if it meant protecting you and Camelot."

"I can completely agree with that, but Merlin...you owe me an explanation now. I felt like I knew you, and then I'm proven wrong. I stand by my promise to you, but with what I  _don't_ know now...I feel like I only read half of a book and placed it back on the shelf. You've become someone that I trust, I want to be that same kind of person for a man who has supposedly saved my life, but I can't if..."

"...If you don't know what type of man I am..." I simply nodded my head without looking at him, and I felt him shift slightly in his spot before I heard the ruffling of his hair, likely in frustration. "Alright, let's make this easy I suppose...um...you can ask me questions about my magic and what I've done and I'll answer them honestly."

"I can agree to that." I looked at him with half of a smile, because I couldn't help but feel slightly hurt that he didn't want to tell me, and I was going to find out why. "When you first came to Camelot did you use magic?"

"Yes..."

"Merlin, I'm not asking yes or no questions you idiot, answer me with details."

"Cabbage head!" He stuck his tongue out at me like a petulant child before laughing slightly. "Yes, I used magic when I arrived in Camelot, but it was to save Gaius from falling."

"How do you mean?"

"Gaius was in the upper level where the higher books are, and apparently the railing wasn't strong enough so when he tried to turn to see me, he broke through the railing and I slowed down time as much as I could, and as it was slowed I moved his bed underneath him to keep him from serious injury."

"Did he find out"

"It's kind of hard not to find out then and there, when you knew perfectly well that your bed was on one end of the room and you were at the other."

"So he knew from the moment you arrived?" I asked, somehow feeling slightly taken back at this news, but also acknowledging that it makes sense in a weird way.

"Yes, and the next day he even tried to experiment with it because he said it was impossible to be born with magic like I was...he got a bucket of water and tipped it off the table and I stopped it in mid air, we both looked at it and I let it fall the rest of the way. He has been protecting me ever since."

"A protector for the protector." I stated, with a short laugh.

"Hmm...something like that."

"So...did you do magic again after that?"

"Yes, of course."

"I mean did you do magic again before becoming my servant?"

I watched as he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously with a hint of guilt. "Yeah..."

"Go on..."

"Do you remember the mace fight we had?"

"You cheated!"

"Not true! I just used my own type of weapon. Hey look at it this way, when I arrived to Camelot's castle I was greeted with an execution for a magic user. Shortly after that I found out who you were and I didn't immediately try and kill you."

"Fine I'll give you that, anything else before becoming my servant?"

"I slowed down time to pull you out of the way of the dagger the sorceress had thrown. I couldn't let you die...I just couldn't. You were foolish, arrogant, pompous, and a prat, but I couldn't, it was like something was shouting at me to get you out of the way, so I did."

"So even from the beginning, you were saving my life with your magic?"

"That's what it's purpose was for apparently."

"Okay, explain  _that_  one to me. Your magic's great purpose was to save the life of the son who's father would have you hanged or burned just for sneezing in the direction of magic?"

Suddenly he bellowed out a loud and amused laughter I had never heard from him before and he nodded his head through his laughter. "Sorry, Arthur, it's just...that's funny because it's true and I thought the same thing...sort of." He wiped the tears from his laughter away from his eyes before sighing and looking at me with a soft smile. "It was Kilgharrah who told me that my destiny lies with you. I told him 'there's got to be another Arthur, because this one's an idiot.' To which he so smugly remarked 'Perhaps it's your destiny to change that.' I couldn't argue much after that, because I was the one searching for a purpose for my magic, and it turns out my mother sent me straight to it. Gaius had tried to get me to control or stop my magic but I told him if I haven't got my magic I might as well die...I still regret saying that to him to this day. It's true still, but it was no way to speak to him after he found out everything about me and still chose to keep me."

"So wait...destiny? I heard them talk about how you were my protector, but what do you mean destiny?"

"There is a prophecy about us. Some are in verse and some are rather simple. The one that is simple clearly states, 'Emrys will stand at the once and future king's side and unite the lands of Albion in peace and prosperity for all, bringing back the ways of the old religion. He will not only protect the once and future king's life, but his heart and mind as well.' There are many others, and some are even songs...or so the druids have told me...but the basic thing I've been told about our destiny, is that you will be the greatest king Albion will ever know and that I am to protect you and guide you to be a fair and just king as well as a caring and just man. I am to protect your values as if they were my own and advise you when you need it and..."

"Wait, wait, wait...hold on a minute. This seems like you only stayed with me because of your destiny, and it seems that this prophecy effects you the most."

"Well, first, I didn't stay because of my destiny. I stayed because it was where my mother wanted me to learn how to better control my...gift. Later on, I stayed because I noticed the type of man you truly are. Still a prat, but a good man. After that I stayed because you became someone I couldn't lose. You became my best friend. Secondly, there is quite a bit about you in the prophecies. They speak of you bringing magic back to the lands, protecting the weak, becoming a good and just king that loves his people as if they were his own children. There is quite a bit, but I do believe you wanted to know what I've done with my magic...if you want to know more about the prophecy, the druids are the best place to go."

Hearing about myself in a prophecy felt odd and it left chills down mmy spine as I took in every word. It was almost too much to process, but then I heard Merlin clear his throat, and I realized he was right, I wanted to know about his magic. Prophecies could wait. "Um..."

"Um?"

"Um..you know, it would be a lot easier if you just tell me when you've used it...could you do that?"

"Yeah, it's just a bit difficult I suppose." He rubbed his hands on his knees for a brief moment before looking at me with a familiar serious expression. He usually only wore this expression when he needed me to listen, and I was fully ready to do that today. "Do you remember when you were facing knight Valiant in the final round?" I simply nodded my head and he took a deep breath as he began to continue, "You had sacked me, and were angry with me, but I still couldn't let you die and I knew that's what he would try and do if he couldn't beat you. I stayed up all night trying to perfect the spell and once I did, I swear, I didn't think my legs could carry me that far that fast. Once I made it to you, I waited for an opportune moment, and I brought the snakes to life on his shield."

"That's why he looked so surprised..." I brought a hand to my forehead, feeling completely idiotic for not finding that out sooner.

"Yup, and after that, it really was me who cured Gwen's father, and after that...well..."

"Wait, don't tell me you were the one who sent the guiding light." At my words he smiled sheepishly and said a spell, causing a beautiful blue orb to appear in his hands and one above my head. Before anyone could see, he quickly ended the spell and I was left dumbfounded and curious. "How could you have done that if you were dying?"

"I don't know. Gaius doesn't even know. He has never even heard of a spell like that, not even in the old religion. It seems...to protect you, my magic created a spell just for you, and it controlled my speech and breath when I couldn't, forcing me to speak the new spell aloud. It was strange though..."

"Stranger than a dying man producing a ball of light, guiding me out of cavern filled with spiders?" I laughed and he smiled, but it quickly faded.

"I remember dreaming...and it was like I was there with you. Gaius said I spoke as if I were commanding you to climb and move faster, but I never told him I dreamt it. It was so real, but it was as if I was your eyes one moment and by your side the next, begging you to leave the flower and to just keep climbing."

"Wow..."

"Yeah, my magic is a bit strange sometimes."

"No, you don't say! So, what else is there?"

"Well, when the griffin was attacking, I enchanted Lancelot's weapon to kill the griffin and..."

"Wait, does  _he_  know?"

"...yes."

"That's not fair how could you tell..."

"I didn't! He just...found out."

"Fine...what else?"

"You remember when that man came who claimed he had a remedy to cure all ills? Well, when your father came down with the same sickness I pulled out the actual source out of his head using magic. It turned out to be enchanted beatles."

" _You_ did that for  _my father?_ "

"He was your father, how could I not?"

"Oh, I don't know...lets start with the fact he hates those with magic and kills them on sight most times."

"But he was still your father." He replied simply and all I could do was stare wide eyed at him that to him, the answer was as clear as day, while I'm still confused as to why someone with magic would choose to help my father. "There were a few minor things after that such as broken branches, bars, moving stuff around..."

"Then just tell me all the times you saved my life, or kept me from doing something stupid." The words form before I can stop them, but it was beginning to sound like an awful lot of times he used his magic.

"Alright...remember when Gaius and I told you that I hit you over the head with a lump of wood?"

"Yeah..." I answered with a growing feeling that I wouldn't like where this was going.

"Well, you were enchanted by a magical creature, and I used my magic and a staff to defeat them, but she was already sending your body to Avalon so that she could return. I swam further into the lake than I ever thought possible, and I saved saved you."

"Oh...that actually makes a bit of sense..."

"How so?" I looked at him and he looked as confused as I was moments ago.

"Well, I had a nightmare after that, and in it I was drowning..."

"Huh...well, to continue there was also the time that I...Have you ever heard of the high priestess Nimueh?"

"Only when we heard my mother speak of how my father used magic so that I could be born, why?"

"When you were bitten by the questing beast, your father tried to carry you to his chambers but he collapsed in the courtyard because of the knowledge of what the bite would do. The knights carried you the rest of the way...after that, I went to Kilgharrah and told him that I had failed in my destiny, that I had failed you...he told me if I had, we wouldn't be having a conversation. That's when he told me of the isle of the blessed. There, I could find someone who practiced the old religion and could control life and death but that there's a price...I didn't know it until I told Gaius where I was going and he tried to stop me...Once I got there I found out it was Nimueh and she was also the one who poisoned the cup I drank out of...I offered my life for yours. She explained it wasn't that simple but we made a bargain anyway. After Gaius and I gave you water from the cup of life, and we heard that you lived I was so relieved, and I happily accepted my fate, but it never came. Instead, it was taking my mother. That's when Gaius made his way to the same place, but I followed him. However, once I got there she had already killed him. We fought and she gave me a nasty scar on my chest, but it didn't matter...I was so angry, my magic flared and it felt like there was a fire, rage, and hatred for just Nimueh. I got up, and I called forth a thunderstorm and I had lightning strike her down...without saying a single word. Now, Nimueh is dead."

I couldn't help the smile on my face as I realized what he had done. "You know, in a way, you avenged my mother's death."

"Huh, I had never thought about it like that."

"So what happened after you killed her?"

"I had apparently mastered the power of life and death itself and killing Nimueh, brought Gaius back to life. No one else was harmed after that."

"I don't suppose you could top that can you." My eyes were wide at his words and I couldn't hide the impressed look on my face, but he simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"If you want to know the rest, it will take all day, likely past nightfall."

"Well, it's a good thing I had sent Sir Percival out to search for GuenivereGuenivere just before going to bed. We've got time."

"Alright, but there's a lot..."

"Bragging really doesn't suit you Merlin."

"It does if it's true."

"Go on then...what else have you done?"

**_ oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _ **

It was well past nightfall, and I had more than I ever thought I would ever hear, including Merlin disguising himself as the old man and old woman, both equal in strangeness, and he told me that he wasn't the one who killed my father it was a magical necklace that Morgana had enchanted. "Is there...um...is there anything else?"

"Well, I sometimes use magic to get your armor and weapons to perfection but other than that, no...now we're here, and I forgive you."

"Hold on, forgive me for what?"

"For calling me an idiot all those times."

"Ah, well sorry to inform you Merlin, but you're an even bigger idiot now. You used magic under everyone's noses with the threat of death hanging over your head, you protected a kingdom that would see you dead, you didn't listen to the dragon when you should've let Morgana die, you didn't listen about Mordred and we don't know where he is or if he's already joined Morgana...You didn't tell me about the Disir and you could've had everything...you're an even bigger idiot than before!"

"Maybe so...but it kept you and Camelot alive, and I'm perfectly fine with that."

"Will you ever make sense to me, Merlin?"

"I hope not, you'd get bored. So...what do you think of my magic now?"

I remembered everything he told me carefully, and I couldn't find any fault in the things he did aside from being a complete moron and not listening to the dragon or Gaius. "Merlin, I find I have no other choice but to accept your magic. I would be an even bigger idiot than you if I didn't and we can't have that now, can we?"

"No, certainly not, Sire." He belted out with laughter and tears of joy.

"Sire!"

Merlin and I both snapped our heads up at Percival running at us from the east, but it was a little hard to tell since it was a little darker now. "What is it percival?"

"Merlin, King Arthur..." He said in a huff of breath before smiling. "I present you, Queen Guenivere." He moved aside to reveal my equally out of breath wife.

"Gwen!" I shouted and immediately hugged her, and it felt like the longest time since I've held her like this. We let go of each other and I felt scared for a moment as I remembered that I have magic now, and she doesn't know. "There is...so much to tell you."

"I'm sure. I see Merlin is alright, Percival told me a little of what happened but he wanted you to tell me the rest about Merlin."

"I'm fine thanks to Arthur. It's good to see you Gwen." He beamed a grateful smile at me and he moved to hug her, which made me move out of the way.

"The two of you seem different." She said as she looked at both of us after her hug with Merlin.

"How?" we both asked and found ourselves smiling slightly at it.

"Well, that right there, for one. Secondly...it seems, Merlin, that you have just had a huge weight lifted off your shoulders, and Arthur, you look like a great understanding of something has washed over you."

"Both are correct I suppose." Merlin answered.

"You  _both_  will tell me, won't you?"

"Seeing as their party over there is dying down now, I don't see why not." I looked to Percival and nodded giving him my thanks and he went to enjoy the remainder of the party with Gwaine.


	9. Chapter 9

After telling Gwen everything that happened with Morgana and the soul sharing we stopped to let her take it all in. "Gwen?" I asked placing my hand on hers.

"I...I don't know what to say...So, Merlin has magic?"

"Yes, and from what he's told me, he's saved my life more times than I care to count and..."

"How do you know he wasn't lying about saving your life?" Her face showed that she was both serious and suspicious of Merlin.

"Because I listened to him. Like a good friend does. Why? Do you think he's dangerous to us all of a sudden? Think about all the times I really shouldn't have survived or at least been seriously injured...I escaped those battles safely because of the combined skill of me and Merlin."

"I'm sorry...it's just...a lot to take in. I remember a conversation Merlin and I had when we first met and he was in the stocks...it seems ridiculous now, and...I just...magic has been terrible to both me and you, Arthur...I don't know what to think, and I didn't mean to sound so horrible..."

"I understand, but do you still think Merlin as a friend?" I questioned with a slight twinge of fear, because we had told her about the events that happened, but we hadn't told her about me ending up with the same magic.

"Yes, I'm sure there is a lot I don't know, so it would be cruel of me to dismiss him so easily...yes he is still my friend, but I want to know everything he has done with magic."

"That will take a full day and then some. He has already told me everything."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course! I would never lie to you. Wait, what was the conversation you two had when you first met? I had never heard of how the two of you met!"

"Oh, it was after I watched him stand up to you for throwing knives at that poor boy with the shield and then I saw him in the stocks. I told him I thought he was very brave and that I was glad he walked away because I knew he wasn't going to beat you..."

"...To which I told her I could and she questioned if I really could, and she explained that you were one of the rough tough, save the world kind of men and that I didn't look like that, and then I told her I was in disguise." Merlin finished with a proud look on his face, and then he looked at me. "I didn't know I was telling the truth, I was only joking and then I get hired as your manservant."

"Huh...so um..." I turned back towards Gwen with a slight sinking feeling in my heart and I could tell the magic was reacting  _with_ it. "...There is something else you should know..."

"Alright, I'm listening..."

"When...Kilgharrah casted the soul sharing spell he had no idea how it would effect us afterwards...and because of the spell...I now forever have a piece of Merlin's soul and he has a piece of mine..."

"Right you explained that already..."

"I know..." I held her hands and looked her in the eyes for a brief moment before looking for a leaf or a stick on the ground. Once I found a suitable enough stick that still had some leaves on it. I focused my magic on it as I held my hand out to it. Once I brought the stick up in the air I commanded my magic to twirl it around some and then I gently let back onto the ground. As I felt my magic calm down, I chanced a look at her, and she seemed terrified, confused, amazed, among other emotions I couldn't list. "What I didn't mention is that, because I share a piece of his soul now, I also gained a piece of his natural born magic. It's irreversible."

"Wait natural born magic? You told me he has magic but not that he was born with it...and now you have magic?"

"Yes, I was born with it." Merlin answered calmly. "and now  _you husband_  has that magic. Would you like to know his greatest fear about eventually letting you know? It was that you wouldn't love him. Now, what will you do?"

"Merlin!" I shouted, and he just glared at me and sighed as if he was losing his patience.

"It's okay...I suppose I haven't been nice to either of you. I still love you, Arthur. Of course I do. It's just again...a lot to take in, but wait...what are  _you_  going to do about it, Arthur? Magic is still illegal."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm king. I can change the law, and as far as me having magic, Merlin says he'll help train me."

"And you...you're willing to learn?" Her eyes were widened in shock and I couldn't blame her.

"Yes, I am. Honestly, after knowing everything, it's the least I could do." I looked down feeling a slight bit of shame as I remembered the way I spoke around him when I didn't know any better. "That and the fact that I can't just walk around as the king with uncontrolled magic."

"Sire, we should make for the castle tomorrow." Merlin stated calmly.

"Yes, of course, and you'll train me along the way?"

"Only if you think you can keep up with me." He grew a mischievous smirk on his face and I couldn't help but smile in understanding at the familiar look he gave me.

**_ oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _ **

We had been traveling for quite a while, and we had set out at day break for Camelot. Now it is past midday, and Merlin had been teaching me a fire spell that I could cast should I need to start a fire or use it as a weapon. "Okay, you're getting the hang of it..."

"Merlin, I set Gwaine's cape on fire...twice, before that I caught your shoes on fire, before that it was a few times on the ground..."

"Well, it's not like Gwaine hasn't caught fire to his cape before, and hey, you at least got the hang of putting the fire out instantly."

"Did  _you_  have to learn fire?"

"I had to learn a few spells, yeah...most I just wanted to learn, fire was one I wanted to learn, because fire is important and apparently basic. For me it was pretty much the same. It wasn't that I couldn't produce fire by using magic, I could, it's just..."

"Controlling it."

"Yeah, but like I said...you can put out a fire using magic which is actually something I hadn't been exactly great at."

"Wait, I can do something you can't?"

"For now." He smirked and I watched as his eyes turned gold and a fire erupted in his hands. "When I try and use fire I imagine the warmth, size, and place of it. If I'm lighting a fire in my hand like now, then I try and picture the warmth of a summer sun on the palm of my hand, I picture the size of the flame, and if I want it to be like a roaring camp fire, or like a bright candle. Right now, it's the warmth of the sun, a roaring camp fire, and small in the palm of my hand."

"Are there any easier spells?"

"Knocking someone back, but it's about the same when you were controlling a stick."

"Some of this doesn't make sense to me." I admitted as I gave a frustrated sigh, and then I felt Merlin push me hard, and I was surprised that I actually lost my ballance. "What the hell, Merlin!?"

"Now do that to me, but use your magic, I had a thought just now." His eyes held a challenge and I gladly accepted. I quickly lifted my hands up and I felt the magic turn into a thunderstorm within me. The rain, the lightning, and definitely the wind, and before I knew it, Merlin was on his back quite a ways away from us.

"Merlin?" I questioned to see if he was alright.

"Good job!" He answered out of breath. I watched with amusement as he gave me a defeated thumbs up from his position on his back. I walked over as everyone still continued on and helped him up.

As we walked back I heard him laughing. "What is it?"

"You are more powerful than you think. You didn't focus that time. You just did it freely. You wanted to push me back with magic, because I had pushed you. It made me realize something."

"What did you realize?"

"Well, all your life, you've been told to focus on your abilities. You were never given a chance to be carefree with something. For me, I grew up carefree...in a way, but eventually my mother sent me to Gaius so I could learn how to focus and control my abilities. So, perhaps it isn't that you need to focus, it's that you need to just want. You have to want to do it. Don't focus, just want and imagine. Kind of like you immediately  _wanted_  the fires to go out after you casted a fire spell. It's because you wanted it to go out that it happened."

"You sure it'll work?"

"There's no harm in trying."

I nodded my head and lifted my palm and stared at it. "Forbaernan, right?"

"Right!"

"Okay..." I wanted the fire to appear only in my palm, I imagined the warmth and size so I wouldn't hurt anyone, and it was almost as if my magic knew what I wanted and it felt like it focused into my palm, waiting. "Forbaernan!" At my words a comfortable warmth was in my hands, and it was like a miniature camp fire. After staring at the wonder that was in my hand, I thought about making it disappear so I thought,  _'Vanish'_ And it did. It disappeared at a mere thought just like the other times, but it felt slightly different this time.

"Arthur, you did it!"

"I did it!" I laughed and I looked at Gwen who was now more wide eyed than she was at the previous attempts. "Gwen, are you alright?"

"You seem overjoyed to be using magic. It's just surprising." Her shocked features rested into a calm and content look.

"Trust me, you're not the only one surprised." I told her, and returned my attention to Merlin. "So, now I can lift and throw things, push people back, and make fire. Perhaps we can surprise Morgana with not only you being Emrys, but with me having magic."

"That  _would_  throw her off quite a bit." He scratched the back of his head as his smile from before started to fade. "Look you need to know something. No mortal blade can kill her, and I can't strike her down the same way as I did Nimueh, because she knows it was Emrys who did it, and once she knows who I am, she'll expect something like that...that's why, Excalibur, your sword, as to be the one to run her through. Either I can do it, or you, but really...Excalibur was always meant for you. I had it forged by Kilgharrah in a dragon's breath. It can kill absolutely anything."

"Even you?"

"More than likely. It can kill the undead, so it's possible."

"Why would you give  _me_  such a blade?" My heart sank slightly and yet it was beating against my chest in confusion at the enigma that is Merlin.

"Because I trust you."

"What..." I couldn't believe his answer could be so simple. I was nearly out of breath at the loyalty underlying his words. "What did I do to deserve such loyalty?" I muttered under my own breath as I glanced at my sword, but of course Merlin heard me.

"I haven't the foggiest. You're such a supercilious prat, honestly...you know, perhaps it was on a whim." He grinned at me and I slightly shoved him to the side.

"I'm starting to think you don't do anything on a whim like you've led me to believe."

"No, I still do. You just don't know about them."

"You said you'd tell me everything you've done with your magic..."

"No..." He interrupted me, "...I said I would tell you everything I've done for you and Camelot. I didn't say a thing about what I had done for myself, but don't worry it's minor things."

"Such as?"

"Well..."

"Sire!" We both looked and Alator was running towards us with Percival and Elyan who were sent a little ways ahead of the group to keep an eye out.

"What is it?"

"We spotted Saxons, and the castle. She has them crawling everywhere. They're like annoying bees swarming their queen's hive." Alator answered.

"That's an accurate description." Merlin gritted through his teeth.

"What do you want to do, Merlin?"

"Let's get rid of them. Save your magic for Morgana, I'm going to disguise myself as the old man and..."

"Wait...that was you, Merlin? You used us as step stools!"

"In my defense the sword  _did_ hurt, Percival." He smirked, but it quickly faded as he turned back towards me and even though there was clearly something I was missing, now was not the time to bring it up. "Alright, she already thinks I'm originally an old man, so lets get rid of her soldiers with me disguised as an old man and then once we pass the castle gates, I'll transform back and allow some of the druids to handle the rest of the fighting out in the court yard and lower towns, while some of the others and Alator come with us into the castle." He looked at Alator for a thoughtful moment and he breathed out a frustrated sigh, "Alator, are your people near by?"

"They have been following us at a respectable distance, Lord Emrys."

"Right...tell them Emrys needs their help, and they shall be protected for as long as they can survive and after the battle."

"It will be my pleasure."

"Good, we'll wait for you, now go. I'll tell Jacus and his clan about the plan."

"Yes, Emrys." We watched as he ran behind our group and soon his body disappeared into the darkness that was beginning to fall over us.

**_ oOoOoOoOoOoOo _ **

"Lord Emrys, I was granted six people out of my clan to help with the attack. To my right we have Ailynn, Krilla, and Joori. To my left we have Auren, Kilo, and S'hill. They all agreed to do anything you say provided that I wasn't lying. Now, they know I'm not lying." Alator gave a brief knowing smile as he waited for Merlin to instruct them, and I was eager to hear him too, because he now had an air of confidence about him.

Merlin smiled, and I noticed that the six people Alator brought seemed a bit awestruck, and embarrassed. "Three women and three men. This is good. Are any of you healers?"

"Kilo and my self are healers." S'hill answered with wide eyes.

"Kilo, I want you and Joori with the druids just outside the castle. Ailynn and Auren, I want you in the lower towns. S'hill and Krilla I want you to come with us in the castle but do not follow us."

"Then what do you want us to do?" Krilla asked with a soft voice and curious eyes. Meanwhile, I was still in complete shock that Merlin sounds like I do or like my father did when commanding knights to fight an army.

"There will likely be prisoners in the dungeons. Sir Gwaine will go with you, and guide you to them. I need you to heal and protect as many as you can. Keep in mind, many will refuse and probably fear you or speak ill of you...Be that as it may, at least protect them. I will be disguised as an old man, but not for long. Once we get through the castle gates I will be as you see me now."

"Wait...you're not going to ask us any other questions?" S'hill asked raising his brow.

"No, should I? Alator went to go get you and I trust him. Will you help me and King Arthur take back Camelot's castle?"

"Y-Yes of course!" He replied with a stunned yet pleased expression.

"Thank you, now about the druids... there will be five druid sorcerers outside the gates, five in the lower towns and courtyard, and five joining us in the castle. The five joining us will follow you on your way to the dungeons. So, with that, it will be Alator, King Arthur, and myself facing Morgana. The knights will join which ever group at King Arthur's command other than Sir Gwaine. I'm sending him with you, because he's been Morgana's prisoner before, so it's a turning of the tables so to speak." He looked at me and I was speechless and breathless at the same time. I had just watched Merlin, a man I thought I knew since I was prince go from bumbling Merlin to magic Merlin and now he basically commanded an army, without a shred of hesitation. I simply nodded my head and we all agreed to the plan.


	10. Chapter 10

Behind us I could hear the battle raging on as we had just passed the castle gates. Merlin knocked out many Saxons and he held a vicious air about him as they tried to attack me. I had left Sir Percival and Sir Elyan just outside the gates, Sir Leon and Sir Eric to the lower towns, and Sir Gwaine was already making his way towards the dungeon with the two member of the Catha and the druids. "Can you shed the old man look now?"

"Hmm, oh right!" I watched in mild fascination as Merlin transformed back into himself, now wearing a red robe much too large for him.

"What about your outfit?" I asked out of concern of him tripping over himself. He smiled at me and closed his eyes for moment as he muttered a strange spell and his clothes transformed into what he would usually wear around the castle, along with a red scarf. "So that's how you dress yourself every morning."

"Is not you prat! Now let's go. I'm sure Morgana has heard that Emrys is here and she will be that much more frightened and threatening."

We both made our way with Alator watching our backs, as he follows close behind us.

Once inside the castle we witnessed several bodies, either unconscious or dead, some were too uncertain to tell, but we ran over them and made our way towards the throne room when we were met with someone I didn't expect. "Mordred?" I questioned and Merlin stepped in front of me.

"Arthur...Emrys." His smile didn't reach his eyes, and for half a moment I thought he was enchanted but something in me twitched with regret, sorrow, caution, anger, and pain. Yet I have no reason to feel any of these things, so I assume it's the piece of Merlin's soul that feels these heart wrenching emotions.

"It seems...that Arthur knows who you are. I was just on my way to tell that to Morgana when I was met with the most peculiar sight...Druids and knights fighting along side each other down in the dungeons. Explain to me Emrys, what have you done?"

"I have done nothing more than told them where to be during this battle, Mordred.  _King_  Arthur, was the one who commanded his knights to fight with the druids. He knows of this and of me. Considering recent and current events I will give you one chance, Mordred. You can join us and after this battle, never live in fear about who you are ever again...or tell Morgana who I am, and face me after she dies."

"You would go against your own kind?"

"She has magic yes, she was born with it and letter grew into it, yes...but that does not make her my kind. I want magic to be peacefully present throughout the land, not won over with cruelty and death. I know that you once wanted the same thing. Can you honestly tell me that Morgana would bring that? Tell me, how many faamilies does she have in the dungeons right now. How many innocent children that don't know any better about magic or this war!"

_'Emrys, you walk a dangerous line...'_

"What about me then, Mordred. Do I walk a dangerous line?"

"How could you have..."

_'There is a lot that has happened that you know nothing of. What do you choose?'_  I challenged, and I watched his skin grow ever paler and his eyes grow impressively wide.

"Emrys...how...?"

"Answer us, Mordred."

He took a few steps back and looked at both of us with the most puzzled look I had ever seen, before he rested his face to calmer expression. "If I fight at your side I want you to swear to me that I will not be hunted like an animal. That I will not be abandoned or executed."

"Considering you haven't betrayed us yet, you have my word." I answered, and I thought he was about to fall over from my words.

"Will you fight with us Mordred?"

"I...I will, but I cannot go against Morgana. I will stay out here and stand guard against any who might try and fight you. She is still in the throne room. Go, before she leaves...she knows Emrys is here, and that's why I was brought out of the dungeons. She knows I'm a druid and she was going to use me for information."

"Thank you Mordred." I heard Merlin huff out in a breath of disbelief. "I'll come in after you do. She'll likely be surprised that I'm alive."

I nodded mybhead and walked in. "Hello dear, brother. I see you've brought me an old friend, or perhaps he's brought you to me." I heard Alator grumble low and I noticed she was sitting on the throne clutching the arms of it, her hair disheveled, her skin pale, and her body thin. She looked almost like a small child in my throne.

"Hello, Morgana."

"I hear Emrys has come to save you. How's Merlin by the way? Did that incompetent fool finally die?"

"Well now, that's just rude." I heard Merlin quip from behind as he made his way to my side.

"YOU! WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO BE RID OF YOU!"

"Apparently a spell that's a lot better and a lot stronger than what you did."

"Both you and Arthur are alive, so that means only one thing. You both now know who Emrys is. After I'm finished with the two of you, I will kill him, and then there will be no one in my way!"

I could sense an intense feeling of irritation and frustration growing in Merlin, so I crossed my arms and patiently observed. "Morgana, I ask that you think very carefully about the events that have happened between us. All those times I had interfered, all those times I shouldn't have survived, all those times that you yourself have enchanted me, tried to kill me, and even threatened me, yet I still live and I'm still at Arthur's side...Now...tell me, who do you think Emrys is."

"It can't be! You're just a servant!"

"And you're just a woman who's father was too ashamed to admitting was really his daughter! Magic and the old religion does not pick rank!"

"You've been right under Arthur's nose this whole time..." She stood up from the throne and made her way towards us. "I wonder, did he try and run you through, finish the job, or did he make faulty promises about changing the law, because you've always been a loyal friend." She pouted with sarcasm, and she looked at me. "Well, at least now I know with full certainty who Emrys is, and now... _Merlin_  you can watch as I kill your precious king!" She looked at me and raised her hand with a wicked smile, "Forbaernan!"

Before I could comprehend what my body was doing, I found myself simply wanting to guard myself from the fire ball, and words were swimming around in my head and I quickly picked one. "Gescildan!" I shouted and after the fireball hit the shield barrier in front of me the room stilled instantly.  _'Merlin, how did I know that spell?'_

_'Must be because I know the spell and you wanted to guard yourself, so my magic that is now yours as well reacted with you and altered your memories to remember a spell.'_

"How..." We both looked at Morgana who's eyes were wide with visible fear, as if her entire understanding of the world shattered, and I suppose it did. "How is it you have magic!?" She screeched with desperate confusion.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I smirked and stepped closer to her, and she stepped back.

I rushed towards her with Merlin running just a bit faster than me and Alator went to grab her. She glared at Alator and screamed, "Ic þé wiþdríf" He flew back and hit the wall, but thankfully from his struggled breathing he was still alive and conscious.

"Forbaernan!" I held up a hand and casted my own fire ball at her, and she was visibly shaking with anxiety and fury as she pushed it away, making it crash into the wall just before disappearing.

"Akwele seo magdp!" Merlin shouted and I heard something physically snap in Morgana. I made my way closer to her with my sword ready, and I could tell her neck was broken, but she still lived. "On any other woman, that would've killed them." Merlin stated with irritation.

She eyed my sword and laughed before coughing violently. "No...mortal blade...can kill me...you foolish man."

I lunged my sword through her heart and her eyes shot open wide with understanding. "From what Merlin tells me, this is no ordinary blade. It's been forged in a dragon's breath and can kill anything...or anyone. Goodbye Morgana." I twisted my sword and pulled it out of her chest as I watched the life fade from her eyes.

I staggered back at the weightlessness that washed over me as I realized she was finally dead. She could no longer harm Camelot. Merlin placed a hand on my shoulder briefly before letting it fall back down to his side. "You did it. You brought peace at last."

"No, we did it, old friend. Us, the Catha, the druids, and the knights of Camelot. We all brought peace."

We made our way out of the castle and once in the fresh air, we were met with a battle worn Sir Leon. "Sire! The Saxons have been dealt with, we only have a few injured and the healers are already working on them! What of Morgana?"

"Morgana is dead. Her body still lies in the throne room. I want her body burned at dawn for her crimes and as a reminder to those who served her dark magic. There will be some changes, but they will be for the better."

"Yes, Sire." Leon smiled brightly at both of us and ran to tell the others. Druids and knights.

"Where's Alator?" Kilo questioned from our right. He came running towards us, out of breath and bleeding.

"He's still inside. Morgana knocked him back pretty hard, but he's still alive. You both need medical attention though." Merlin pointed at the gash in his arm and Kilo winced and shrugged his shoulders. "I need to go heal Alator. After that, I'll find a healer around here. I'm sure there are some druids who could heal me."

"What about S'hill?"

"He's got his hands full with the knights." He waved at us and made his way inside the castle.

"Well, now what. I'm sure the druids will want to hear from me, and your people will want to hear from you."

"Ah...the night is not yet over it seems."

"Apparently not, and we..."

"Emrys, Young Pendragon, I'm glad to see you are well." Jacus' clan leader walked up to us from the crowd with a proud smile on her face.

"Same to you, is there something wrong?"

"Wring? Quite the contrary dear Emrys. Do you remember that scroll I entrusted Jacus to give to you?"

Merlin pulled the scroll out of his shirt, and I was impressed he still had it. "It's right here, what is it?"

"It is a scroll that holds many spells, and is enchanted to merely look like a scroll when in fact it's a book myself and other clan leaders have written. We sensed the time of Albion was growing closer as well as King Arthur's acceptance of magic. It is a gift from the druids to the both of you, however, we had no idea that King Arthur may be using the spells in here as well. It's quite comical when you think about it. Anyway, once the seal is broken it will transform into a book of magic with spells created only by the druids and myself. It will also send out a mending spell throughout Camelot as an added touch for the gift."

"A mending spell?" I asked, and she smiled as if she knew I would ask.

"Anything that has been destroyed or anyone that has been injured in the past twenty-four hours will repair and heal."

"Kind of like when Merlin heard he would be free and his magic sent out that energy wave."

"Much like it, but instead of one man sending out the energy, this was a spell built up and stored by ten clan leaders."

"Why though...why make it for both of us? Why make it to where both of us could see it?" Merlin questioned, eyeing the scroll seriously.

"Because, once King Arthur knew of your secret and accepted it, there would be no use in hiding a book of magic from him, and now it seems he may learn from it."

"Wow...I don't know what to say..."

"How about telling her thank you, Merlin?"

"Right...thank you!" Merlin looked at her, then at the scroll, then finally back at me. "Should we open it together?"

"You take the bottom of the scroll I'll take the top. We'll break the seal together." We took our positions on the scroll, we both removed the seal to open the scroll and all at once it turned into a heavy book and let out an extremely powerful wave of light and energy, nearly knocking us back.

We looked around and watched as one by one the people were healed of their injuries, and the buildings were being out back together piece by piece with the spell. I was speechless at the marvel before me, but then a thought occurred to me. "It won't bring Morgana back from the dead will it?"

"No, what's dead stays dead with this spell...especially since you killed her with Excalibur." She pointed at my blade which still held her blood, but it quickly disappeared. Likely from the magic that was pulsing throughout Camelot.

"Now what?" Merlin asked as he carefully held the book in his hands.

I looked at him and couldn't help the faint smile on my face. "Now, we get to work. We tell everyone Morgana is dead, we hold a big feast, we change the law, and I have a few other things in mind."

**_ oOoOoOoOoOoOo _ **

"Is that everyone?" I questioned, as I looked out to all my subjects surrounding the bonfire we had built just before the rest of the celebrations could begin. I gazed down from the battlements with a sort of anxious anticipation, and I knew for a split second that it was Merlin's soul feeling this.

"Yes, Sire. That's everyone. They are eager to hear what you have to say and confused as to why we were fighting along side Sorcerers."

"Thank you, Sir Leon." He bowed at me and I looked inside the castle door for a moment. "You sure you want everyone to know that you're Emrys?"

"They would've found out eventually, at least this way they find out from their king." I nodded back at him before I turned to face my subjects again.

"People of Camelot! As you know, for many years now, we have suffered at the hands of Sorcerers. My father dealt with them by execution. Either by hanging, burning, or the axe...but my father was wrong!" At my words I heard a multitude of gasps, and murmurs. Some shouts about how I must be ill or enchanted. I lifted up my hand to calm them, and they hushed their tones, but it didn't stop the murmurs.

"Please, listen..." I started once more. "...Tonight we have vanquished one of our greatest threats. Morgana the high priestess is dead. We have defeated her and her army, and we wouldn't have been able to do it without the help of those with magic!" Now everyone was completely silent, and I noticed a few worried looks.

_'You're sure taking your time.'_

_'Heh, impatient much, Emrys?'_

_'Just a little. I have been hiding for a while now.'_

I rolled my eyes slightly. "People of Camelot, it is likely I would not be here today or had even made it to my own coronation if magic wasn't involved. I have been told by the druids and others that there is a prophecy about myself and a warlock named Emrys. For those of you who don't know, a warlock is someone  _born_ with magic." Shocked chattering began below Merlin and I, but of course they couldn't see Merlin yet. "That's right! Some people don't have a choice whether they use magic or not. This means my father has likely executed people for simply being born!"

"What's this prophecy!?" I heard a woman shout.

"Yeah, how is it possible in a kingdom where magic is illegal, that there would be a  _good_  sorcerer!?" An old man agreed.

"People, please...the prophecy states that the man named Emrys protects and guides the once and future king, who is apparently myself. It also states that Emrys is the most powerful warlock that ever has been or ever will be. In the prophecy it mentions that with Emrys' help, I will bring peace and prosperity to all the lands of Albion and make magic known once more, not as something to fear, but as something to know, trust, and use for good."

_'Curious, are you doing this for dramatic effect?'_

_'Perhaps, Merlin...perhaps. It is the greatest reveal of all time after all.'_  I smiled and I took a deep breath before letting it out. "I had not known it until recently, but the man named Emrys has been right under my nose. Under all of our noses. He has hidden and lied about his magic with good reason, and he has been a good and faithful friend to me and to the people of Camelot. I would like you all to meet this man...The same man who is known as Lord Emrys to the druids and those who practice the old religion. Without him, I wouldn't be here today." I turned to Merlin and smiled. "Come on out."

Merlin stepped out into the moon light by my side, and smiled down at all of the people, dressed in his usual clothing. "Hello. The druids call me Emrys, but I would just prefer it if I remained to you all as Merlin."

_'Oh yeah, filled with such class and nobility for a lord.'_

_'Sorry, I'm not used to this, you clot pole.'_

I chuckled in spite of the serious moment. Merlin will always be Merlin after all. I turned back to my subjects and sighed reassuringly. "No, your eyes are not decieving you. This is the same man who has stood by my side since I was a prince, and my father awarded him the position as my manservant for saving my life. He truly has been by my side as a constant ally, friend, advisor, and loyal servant."

"This has to be some sort of trick!" I heard a familiar voice shout. Thankfully the crowd separated from him and it revealed Lord Harlow. "I have indeed heard the prophesies as well, but surely you can't expect me to believe Emrys is a serving boy!"

We looked at each other as some of the crowd started to lean towards Lord Harlow's argument. "Emrys is also the last dragon lord. He could summon the great dragon if you wish, Lord Harlow."

"Think carefully Lord Harlow. Do you really wanted to be shown up by a  _serving boy_?" Merlin quipped with a surety that rivaled most nobles.

Yet, Lord Harlow is a foolish and stubborn man. He crossed his arms, looked around at my subjects and smirked. "Let's see it then. Call your dragon. If he shows I will acknowledge that Emrys is somewhere in the castle behind you, but I will not acknowledge it's a serving boy!"

"Then would you doubt a knight of Camelot?" Sir Leon stepped forward next to us.

"Aye, challenge us, then. We've seen Merlin use hisnpowers and his eyes glow like the sun. Pretty fierce power when you think if it." Gwaine shouted from the ground.

"I..." we watched as he looked around and the Knights were surrounding him with skeptical looks on their faces.

"You are in our king's land, and you dare doubt him?" I recognized Elyan's voice.

"If you want to meet him, very well. I'm sure he knows a thing or two about you that not even your own kingdom knows." Merlin took in a breath and started speaking in a language i had never heard and for second I thought  _my_ eyes were mistaking me with seeing the raw power, confidence, and authority in his stature just before shouting to the skies. "O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"

We waited a few moments and just when Lord Harlow was starting to get smug, we all heard the familiar flapping sounds.

We watched Kilgharrah land on one of the towers and he looked directly at Merlin and myself. "What is the emergency, young warlock. I see no reason for the alarm." No one ran but you would hear the flags wave in the breeze at the still silence and shocked faces.

"No danger, old friend. Just a stubborn man. King Arthur had made me known to his kingdom now, and Lord Harlow basically called my king a liar."

"I...I said no such thing!"

"So then, Lord Harlow, would you call Emrys, the most powerful warlock, a liar? keep in mind that I am a dragon and as long as he, my dragon lord commands it, I can breath fire."

"Kilgharrah, I don't think that'll be necessary." I say as I try to stifle my laughter that threatens to burst through at the sight of Lord Harlow visibly shaking as he looks back at the dragon and then at Merlin.

"Ah, young Pendragon. Well, if you say so, I assume Emrys would agree. I thank you both for killing the witch Morgana."

"You're welcome!" we both said at the same time and smiled at the humor in our voices.

I looked back down at Lord Harlow and he seemed as if he may fall over. "Lord Harlow, you would do well to never doubt me. The only ones I allow to do that are my wife, a few of my knights, and Merlin."

I felt Merlin's hand on me and he smiled, also trying to hold back a chuckle but his eyes looked grateful for my words. "That's enough, Arthur. I think he gets it."

"Do you believe us now?" I was mainly addressing Lord Harlow, but I was pleased when I not only received confirmation from him but my people as well.

"Well, then...Let's start the celebrations! Jacus!" Merlin shouted and I looked over at the far east tower and I watched as Jacus said a few spells and all of the decorations and food stands from the anniversary party were back as if they never left.

"Merlin, is that food real?"

"Yeah, he told me he could recreate everything including the food when we were telling his people."

"Wait, so he knew we would lose?"

"More or less, but we had to try."

"Of course you did. You never give up do you?"

"No, and I take pride in that." We smiled at each other and went down to join the rest in the celebrations.

**_ oOoOoOoOoOoOo _ **

It has been two weeks since we have defeated Morgana and now it was officially time to announce the changing of the law as well as other things.

Myself, my wife, nobles, Knights, and servants all gathered in the throne room for an important announcement of mine. "Good people of Camelot and neighboring lords, You have all either heard or experienced the great victory Camelot has achieved two weeks prior to today. I have met with my advisors, our record keeper, our physician, the druids, and most of our servants, as this is a very important matter. This is a matter discussing the law of magic in Camelot. No longer will I allow any man, woman, or child be punished for the crim of sorcery unless they have committed a heinous crime against my people such as murder, theft, ill enchantments, or spells that may cause harm to my people. Those with magic shall be judged just as any mortal man would be judged. Fair trial and the crime fits the punishment. That is the new law, whether you accept it or not is completely up to you, but nothing will sway me. Most of the kingdom is in agreement anyway. Now, to the second important announcement about the events from two weeks ago..."

I waved my hand and the guards opened the doors to reveal Merlin dressed as he was for the party, but now this was his true formal outfit. "Good morning, Sire." Merlin greeted with a wide and nervous smile.

"I have decided to grant Merlin an official noble title. He will now be known as Lord Merlin Emrys, court sorcerer of Camelot, and first advisor to the king." There were a few gasps but so many cheered for Merlin and his smile grew wider. "Hunith..." I looked at her and she came from out of the crowd and ran towards Merlin.

_'I had no idea you had invited my mother!'_ He said to me alone as he hugged her tightly, and you could see the immense pride on her face as she looked up and down at her son, who years ago left for Camelot a place where magic is outlawed, to control his magic, and now he has not only received a noble title, but he is now free to use his magic and will no longer be ostracized for being born.

"I'm so proud of you Merlin! I know your father would be too. Also, I told you he cares for you a great deal...look at you!" Merlin wiped tears from her eyes and held her once more before looking to me.

"I gladly accept this honor, your majesty." He bowed hisbhead as he got on one knee and I couldn't help but grin like a fool.

I walked over to him and got on my knee to which I heard the astounded voices of my people. I placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder and he looked up with a slightly startled look, that he thankfully calmed quickly enough. I grabbed his hand and pulled us both up. "It is an honor  _knowing_ you, old friend. Let us bring Camelot to a new age. Together."

"I'm happy to serve you, till the day that I die." I took his arm and he took mine as we both realized a whole new meaning to those words.

"And I, you, Merlin."


End file.
